


Liberation of the D*ck Monsters

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: B.A.P, Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Action, Alien AU, Alien Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Battle, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Freedom, Incubus Bang Yongguk, Incubus Choi Junhong, Incubus Jeon Jungkook, Incubus Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Incubus Kim Himchan, Incubus Kim Namjoon, Incubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, Incubus Lee Minhyuk, Incubus Pyo Jihoon, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Liberation, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Prisoners, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Seokjin and Jungkook are best friends, Slavery, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Space Battles, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Temporary Amnesia, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: After settling down with his otherworldly love, Yoongi is happier than ever. Everything appears to be perfect for himself and even his friends. But nothing remains perfect forever. Yoongi finds his life being turned upside-down once again as he is mistaken for something he is not, ripped away from all that he knows.SEQUEL TO INVASION OF THE D*CK MONSTERS
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 49
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

"Jungkook!" Yoongi called out as he entered his house with a large suitcase full of personal belongings. He pushed the suitcase aside then removed his shoes and left them by the door once he closed it. Hearing no response as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the nearby coat rack, he pursed his lips. Was Jungkook not home? That thought made Yoongi pout. He had been so eager to return home to the one he loved, but he was greeted by a seemingly empty house.

Making his way to the living room, Yoongi plopped himself down onto the sofa and laid face-down. He was exhausted. He had hoped to see Jungkook immediately upon returning, but perhaps he could take a nap while waiting for him to get back home. He really missed Jungkook. Yoongi had traveled abroad to finally visit his parents after several years of not seeing them. He'd been abroad for a little over a week. Spending so much time away from Jungkook really took a toll on him.

Yoongi had wanted Jungkook to go with him, but there was no way. Jungkook couldn't get on a flight to another country. With no trace of him in any database, he couldn't get an ID. With no ID, he couldn't get a passport. So Jungkook had remained home. Of course, he had been with Jimin and Seokjin, so he wasn't actually alone, but it still must have been lonely to be separated from his mate for so long.

The attempt to take a nap was soon interrupted but pleasantly so. Yoongi was alerted by the sound of the front door opening, followed by the voices of his friends. He sat up and rose from the sofa. As he headed toward the front door, he heard the exclamations.

"Yoongi-hyung's suitcase!" Jimin was definitely excited to see that his best friend had returned.

"He's finally back." Seokjin had certainly missed Yoongi.

As soon as Yoongi saw them, his gaze fell on Jungkook, who was quiet."I missed you guys." he said with a soft smile.

"We missed you too!" Jimin immediately pulled out his phone."Oh my god! I have to call Tae and tell him that you're back! He can come over later with Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon, and we can have a big dinner party tonight!"

Seokjin chuckled at Jimin's excitement, though it would be a lie if he even tried to say that he wasn't equally as excited. He just didn't express it so loudly."Welcome back."

"It's so good to be back." Still hearing nothing from Jungkook, Yoongi stepped closer to his incubus lover and peered up at his handsome face."Jungkook? You okay, baby?"

Jungkook didn't know what to say. He'd missed Yoongi immensely for the past nine days. That had been the first time they'd been separated for so long after being together as mates for four years. An aching feeling formed in his throat, and his vision grew blurry. Jungkook had done his best to be as calm as possible while Yoongi had been gone, but now that his mate finally stood before him again, he felt like breaking down.

Seeing Jungkook's eyes pinking as his lips quivered with the oncoming of tears, Yoongi couldn't help but smile."Cute Jungkookie, I'm back now." He reached up and used his thumb to gently wipe away a tear that had begun rolling down Jungkook's cheek.

Unable to hold back, Jungkook quickly pulled Yoongi into his arms, perhaps embracing him just a bit too tightly. He buried his face in the crook of his little mate's neck and trembled as he started to cry."I missed you, Yoongi~" he whined."I missed you so much~"

"It was really hard on little Jungkook to be away from his mate for so long." That brought a tender smile to Seokjin's lips."We made sure he was never alone though." Being Jungkook's best friend, Seokjin had done all he could to help Jungkook stay occupied and content while Yoongi had been away.

Glancing at Seokjin, Yoongi couldn't stop smiling."Thank you. You're a very good friend." Noticing that Jimin had already called Taehyung and was on the phone with him currently, Yoongi decided that he should get a bit of rest before tonight's dinner party."Jungkook, baby, would you like to take a nap with me?" he asked as he gently stroked along the incubus' ear with the tip of his index finger. He almost cooed when Jungkook whined against his neck."You need let me go so we can go upstairs."

"No~" Jungkook refused to let go of Yoongi so soon. He'd only just gotten his mate back. Why would he want to let him go? Reluctantly, he loosened the embrace enough to move his arms and scoop Yoongi up.

Yoongi wouldn't admit it, but he felt like crying too. He held it back, wanting to let Jungkook cry as much as he needed. He wanted to comfort his precious lover and stick as close to him as possible."Alright, let's go to bed for a nap, sweetheart." He didn't call Jungkook 'sweetheart' often, but he knew that the incubus loved it whenever he did.

"Like, you are missing the cutest shit right now, Tae." Jimin said as he watched the crying incubus carry Yoongi up the stairs."No, seriously. Jungkook started crying because he's so happy that Yoongi-hyung's back. It's super cute."

Knowing that things would need to be set up for the now-anticipated dinner party, Seokjin figured he should start getting some things ready. He gave Jimin's cheek a simple peck then gently pat the human's head before making his way into the kitchen. Over the past four years, he and Jimin had been doing their best to learn how to cook well. Jimin was learning faster than Seokjin because he was more familiar with the tastes of Earth's foods, but Seokjin was doing his best to keep up. It certainly helped that he was basically fluent in Korean now, only occasionally struggling to read the language. Whenever he needed help with reading, Jimin was always willing to help. The times when Jimin would be at work though, Seokjin would seek assistance from either Jungkook or Yoongi.

Once Jimin ended the call with Taehyung, he went into the kitchen as well."What do you think we should make for dinner, Seokjinnie?"

At that, Seokjin just shrugged his shoulders."Everything maybe?"

That made Jimin chuckle."Everything. Okay. Let's start with preparing some meat." Opening the fridge, he was so happy that they had plenty of food for variety."What kind of meat? I'm thinking either pork or beef."

"How about both?" Seokjin just loved food, especially meat. He had found himself really enjoying the meat of Earth.

"I like the way you think." Jimin pulled some packaged beef and pork out of the fridge."After we make the meat, we'll prepare some veggies. Steamed, maybe?"

Seokjin nodded with approval."That sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, up in the bedroom, Yoongi and Jungkook got situated in bed, cuddling close together. Yoongi was a little further up on the bed than Jungkook was because the incubus wanted to cuddle against the human's chest. It didn't matter that he was bigger than Yoongi. At times like this, he was Yoongi's big baby.

"I love you." Yoongi whispered softly as he held Jungkook close.

Jungkook's response came out as a little whimper."I love you~"


	2. Chapter 2

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when everyone was gathered in the kitchen for dinner. There were dishes of noodles, steamed vegetables, beef, and pork placed on the kitchen island. It was ideal for everyone to be able to pick and choose whatever they wanted to put into their noodles. For just such occasions, it was very convenient that Yoongi had purchased a pull-apart table a couple years ago. It could be used as a small dining table for a few people, but it had a special piece that could be inserted. The two sides of the table could be pulled apart from each other for the special piece to be placed in the middle, making the table longer.

As everyone was gathered around the kitchen island to select what they wanted to eat, Yoongi couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy to be back with his friends. Spending so much time with his friends over the past four years and being in a happy relationship really helped Yoongi open up and come out of his shell more. He was a happier person, and anyone could see that."I'm glad everyone could come tonight."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for anything." Namjoon made sure to scoop extra vegetables into his own bowl of noodles."Everyone missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Yoongi couldn't deny that he had enjoyed his trip overseas though."My parents showed me around their businesses and offered me a position. I declined, obviously, because I didn't want to stay away from you guys, but it was really nice." He felt so proud. His parents meant a lot to him, and he admired their hard work and dedication.

Jimin grinned widely."Your parents are so cool. I haven't seen them since we were still in high school, but I remember that you're a lot like them."

Jungkook's lips formed a pout as he was scooping extra pork into his bowl."I wish I could meet your parents, Yoongi."

"Someday, Jungkookie. I promise." Yoongi knew they would find a way for Jungkook to meet his parents."Maybe I can convince them to come here for a visit. Not soon though. They're far too busy, but there'll be a chance eventually."

Hoseok slipped an arm around Namjoon's waist and chuckled."I'm sure that'll be exciting. Do your parents know though? That you're gay, I mean."

"Uh, no, not yet." Yoongi had never discussed his sexual orientation with his parents. He'd not seen a need to do so."I'm sure they won't mind. My parents are open-minded people."

Since the topic was at hand now, Jimin looked up at Seokjin."You're not going to meet my parents." he said flatly."Bad idea. Not happening."

At that, Seokjin became confused."Why not?" This was a new topic for them since Jimin never spoke about his parents.

"My parents are not so accepting." Letting out a sigh, Jimin set down his bowl of noodles and beef."Do you remember a long time ago when I asked you about orientations in Szarvoun? I wanted to know if there were any that weren't accepted. Remember? Well, I asked that because of my parents. When I came out as gay, they disowned me."

"Disowned you?" Seokjin was unsure."What does that mean?"

That was when Namjoon butt in to answer that question."To disown someone means to refuse to acknowledge them or maintain any contact."

"Yeah, what he said." Jimin grabbed a fork and stabbed it gently into his noodles."My parents completely kicked me out of their lives."

"But Jimin did something smart that a lot of people don't consider." Yoongi said with a serious tone."He waited until he was old enough to live on his own. After high school, he got a job and started saving up money to be able to support himself, just in case something ever went wrong. He waited until he was stable enough before coming out to his parents. So many people don't do that because they all think things like 'they're your parents, so they'll love you no matter what.' That doesn't always work out. Sometimes, parents can seem like the most trustworthy people until something like that is brought to their attention. So it was a very smart decision for Jimin to wait until he was old enough and stable enough to live on his own before coming out."

Jimin reached out to Yoongi and gave his shoulder a tiny push."You would have helped me out if I wasn't stable enough. Besides, it was initially your suggestion for me to wait that long."

"I didn't want you to be left in a bad position, Jimin." Yoongi said as a soft smile graced his lips."It was your decision to listen to my suggestion."

Taking his bowl of food to the table, Namjoon seated himself beside Taehyung, who was being rather quiet."You okay, Taehyung? You're usually more talkative than this."

However, when Taehyung looked at Namjoon, his quietness became clear. He had his mouth completely stuffed with food. It was known to his friends and being learnt by Namjoon that he could be extra content whenever food was involved.

"Oh, I see." Namjoon chuckled as he rolled his eyes."You'd rather stuff your face than talk with the rest of us." he teased.

"I don't blame him." Seating himself on the other side of Namjoon, Hoseok forked some food into his mouth."I mean, try the noodles. They're delicious." he spoke with a mouthful.

Seokjin placed a hand atop Jimin's head."Now that I know this, it's definitely best that I never meet your parents." He was smiling as he said that, but he didn't have good intentions behind those words."If I ever met them, I'd be very tempted to make them regret their decision to disown you."

Jimin leaned up and gave Seokjin's lips a simple peck."Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever? You totally are."

A chuckle slipped out from Jungkook as he watched their sweet interaction. He loved seeing his best friend so happy."You two are so cute." Of course, he knew it would be even better for Jimin and Seokjin if they actually mated, but it still never happened. Seokjin admitted to Jungkook once that he still hadn't found the desire to do so. His mating issue was still a work-in-progress, but there was improvement. Even after four years, Jungkook could see that Seokjin and Jimin were perfectly content with keeping their relationship the way it was.

Grabbing his bowl of food, Jimin headed over to the table with Seokjin and got seated."On a positive note, it's nice to have everyone together for dinner like this. Seokjin and I really enjoyed cooking all the food."

"You two went all out with the veggies." Taehyung finally spoke."So good~" This was something that he and Namjoon had learned that they had in common, their love for vegetables. It had become known when Namjoon started drinking the smoothies Taehyung liked to make.

Heading to the table with Yoongi, Jungkook sat down then picked out a piece of fork with his fingers."Open up, cutie." he said as he extended it to Yoongi.

"I can feed myself." Yoongi sat beside Jungkook and rolled his eyes as the incubus continued to hold the pork out to him."If you feed that to me, I swear I'll bite your finger."

"Kinky." Jungkook said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

With a small huff, Yoongi gave in and opened his mouth, allowing Jungkook to feed the piece of pork to him."You're so weird."

As they all ate, conversations carried on about various topics. It was times that this that made Yoongi so happy that he had all of these wonderful people as his friends. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if he and Jimin had not been the ones to notice the incubi's ship when they had first come to Earth. Surely, everything would have been completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen a pull-apart dining table, look it up. They're pretty cool. My family used to have one when I was a kid. Super useful.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Yoongi laid in bed with a smile on his face as he watched Jungkook sleep. He thought about how nice it had been to enjoy dinner with all of his friends last night. Of course, that wasn't the only wonderful thing about last night. Cuddling closer to his incubus mate, Yoongi relaxed in the warmth of Jungkook's nude body. The soreness he felt at the moment was just something he had grown used to experiencing, expected of having a strong incubus as his intimate partner.

Yoongi couldn't help but melt a bit as he thought about their love-making. They had both missed each other so much and craved to restrengthen their bond after nine days apart. He knew that it took quite a bit longer than that to make a bond weak, but that had been their excuse. Yoongi had been deeply satisfied in more ways than one. The passion had blown his mind, as well did the pleasure. However, the thing that made him feel special last night was the fact that they'd had sex doggy style. That may not seem like much, but Yoongi knew that Jungkook hated it.

As much as Jungkook loved seeing and touching Yoongi's butt, the incubus hated mating doggy style. "I hate not being able to see your face," he had once told Yoongi. So it made Yoongi feel special that Jungkook was willing to do that position last night since he knew that the human enjoyed it. Being well-experienced now, Jungkook had learned of how that position was more pleasurable, but he still stuck to preferring to view his mate's face during intimate acts, the only exception being ass-eating.

While being comfortable and in no hurry to get out of bed, Yoongi began to wonder what time it was. He couldn't easily reach his phone from where he was lying, being between Jungkook and the wall. He liked sleeping in this spot. It made him feel safe and secure. Living in a big house and having access to his parents' wealth made Yoongi sometimes worry about the possibility of a home invasion. If he slept with the wall behind him and Jungkook in front of him, he knew he had nothing to fear. Yoongi didn't really fear for Jimin's safety either because he knew Seokjin always kept him safe.

Thinking about his friends, Yoongi wondered why Jimin and Seokjin still slept in separate rooms after all this time. They occasionally slept in the same room, but they never decided to fully share a room. Yoongi often brushed it off as "whatever works for them," but he still was curious. Shifting to sit up, Yoongi leaned over Jungkook to be able to grab his phone from its spot on the nightstand. He was only slightly startled when his leg was grabbed and pulled over, causing him to now straddle the incubus. Yoongi looked down at Jungkook and saw his playful smile."Did I wake you?"

"Maybe." Jungkook moved his hands onto Yoongi's hips and watched his precious mate start scrolling around on his phone."I like this position."

That earned a small chuckle from Yoongi."I know you do." Keeping his phone in one hand, he reached his other hand back to lightly pat Jungkook's thigh a couple times.

Knowing what that meant, Jungkook bent his knees and watched Yoongi rest back against his thighs. It got quiet as Jungkook just stared at his pretty mate, still recovering from how much he had missed having Yoongi with him. Drumming his fingers lightly along Yoongi's thighs, he decided he should say something to break the silence."Did you get more beautiful while you were gone? I think you did."

"Nah." With his gaze remaining on his phone, Yoongi barely resisted the urge to smile."You just think that because you missed me."

"Oh really? You think so?" Jungkook started giving Yoongi's thighs a half-effort massage to keep his hands busy."You definitely seem prettier. More handsome too. You're practically glowing."

Again, Yoongi did his best to not smile."I'm not glowing. It's just the sun coming through the window."

"What about me? Did I get more handsome while you were gone?" Jungkook really wanted Yoongi's attention.

Finally looking at Jungkook, Yoongi slightly shook his head."Nope."

"No?" At this point, Jungkook knew the human was just picking on him by responding in this way."Maybe you just didn't miss me enough."

"I missed you plenty, Jungkookie." Yoongi allowed a smile to take over his lips now."You just didn't get more handsome because I don't think that's possible. You're already the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. How can you possibly get more handsome than that?"

A pale pink shade dusted over Jungkook's cheeks as the incubus felt like melting at those words."Look at who's being a flirt now. Maybe we should have a quickie before breakfast to remind you who the real alpha in this relationship is." he suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Not a chance." Yoongi immediately shot that idea down."I'm sore from last night. We can only have sex today if you're going to be very gentle."

That just made Jungkook pout."But I'm not into gentle sex~" he playfully whined.

"Me neither." Turning his phone around for Jungkook to see the screen, Yoongi showed his incubus lover a picture of two people."Look. They're my parents. I took a picture of them to show you."

Jungkook looked at the picture, glanced at Yoongi, then returned his gaze to the picture."I see the resemblance. You look a lot like your dad, but you have some of your mom's features too."

Yoongi leaned down to lay on Jungkook's chest."My parents are so cool. I wish I could have stayed with them and taken a position at one of their businesses, but I also don't want to ever live away from you and our friends." He let out a soft sigh."It's not fair." Yoongi really wanted to be closer to his parents and work with them, but he didn't want to be separated from his partner and friends. Being in the position to choose which he wanted more, he had chosen to return to Jungkook and the others. Still, he wished he could have it all and not choose.

"Sometimes, we don't get everything we want, little mate." Jungkook knew that might not mean much as it came from him. After all, the incubus had everything he wanted. Maybe it also made him a little sad to know that he was only half of what Yoongi wanted. He couldn't provide the other half. In fact, he was part of what kept Yoongi away from the other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update again. I injured my hand a couple weeks ago and needed to give it time to heal. I got an inch-long piece of skin ripped off the side of my hand. It's mostly healed now though.


	4. Chapter 4

Poking at his plate of steamed vegetables, Namjoon frowned softly. He knew that he should be in a better mood, but he had fallen into some thoughts lately that had him a little down. So here he sat, in a small diner with Seokjin for breakfast. It was just the two of them. They had breakfast together occasionally, having become much closer as friends over the past few years. Maybe Namjoon didn't realize how quiet he had become until he noticed that Seokjin had stopped eating his waffles."Oh, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I could tell. Is everything okay?" Seokjin set his fork down onto his napkin and gave his full attention to his friend."This isn't the first time you've gotten lost like this. If anything is upsetting you, you can tell me."

"You know, I admire your heart, Seokjin." Having become more comfortable with saying such soft things, Namjoon wanted to express himself more fully."I still struggle to understand love sometimes, but you express it so well, and not just toward Jimin. Everyone sees your familial love for Jungkook and Yoongi as well. You treat them as if they are your own flesh and blood."

Those words brought a small smile to Seokjin's lips."I've learned here on Earth that friends are the family that we choose for ourselves. It's a pleasant concept that I hold dear. I've accepted all of our friends as my family, even you."

"Even me?" Namjoon didn't fully know how he should feel about that. Part of him knew that he should be happy. After all, he thought that Seokjin might be the same for him too. He just couldn't quite voice his thoughts about family like that though." _What of our families in Szarvoun?_ "

Now that was something that erased Seokjin's smile." _Did we even have families, Namjoon?_ " The concept of a family wasn't really known in Szarvoun." _We had parents who were fully subservient to the emperor. Does that count as family?_ "

Namjoon didn't know the answer to that." _It seemed so normal to us. Raised by parents until we reached the ripe age to attend training then never saw them again. I can't even remember what my parents looked like. We were never children, just small nothings to be molded into machines of war._ "

" _You know,_ Earth _isn't the only world we've seen with such family structures._ " Seokjin stated factually as he grabbed his fork again." _Do you remember Zorjato?_ "

" _Of course I remember. I could never forget._ " Namjoon cringed as he thought of the people who had inhabited that world before the war that had raged upon the incubi invasion." _Mating with a Zorjatan was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced._ "

A chuckle slipped out from Seokjin." _It wasn't too bad. I was kind of into it, I guess._ "

That caused Namjoon to cringe again." _Of course you would be into mating with a slime being._ "

" _But that's not the point I wanted to make._ " Seokjin ate a small bite of his waffles before continuing." _The Zorjatan had a family structure that was very similar to the people of_ Earth _._ "

" _I thought they were so stupid, you know._ " Namjoon admitted." _They welcomed us so easily, even though we look nothing like them. It makes more sense to be accepted here because we blend in so well, but the people of Zorjato were literally large globs of different colored slime. We couldn't even tell the difference of their genders. Did they even have the concept of genders? We'll never know because we waged a war that ended in their extermination._ " Becoming upset at his own words, Namjoon pushed his plate of vegetables away a little." _They welcomed us, and we killed them. We're monsters, Seokjin. They were pleasant, happy creatures. Their world had never known war. It was a world of peace, and we destroyed it. We were the stupid ones._ "

" _That's true. We were stupid. We listened to a ruthless, power-hungry emperor._ " Seokjin wished he could change the things they had done, but he knew that wasn't possible." _But you know who taught us more about sympathy and love than anyone else?_ "

Namjoon did know."Yoongi." Just their friend's name was enough to calm him a bit." _He scolded me when I acted like a dumbass. He probably didn't even realize how much he was teaching us, but I know we each learned a lot by seeing the ways he interacted with everyone around him. I look up to him a lot as a leader._ "

" _I think he makes a fine leader._ " Seokjin could definitely see Yoongi as the leader of their group of friends. He tended to be the one everyone went to with their problems. Though he would sometimes groan or whine, it was obvious that Yoongi liked to help his friends.

" _You heard that, right?_ " a man outside the diner said to another, a small device held to his ear.

The other man gave a small nod." _Yes. What shall be done?_ "

" _Find that leader._ " the first man commanded." _I'll tail the former collector._ "

" _Yessir._ " The second man knew exactly how to find the aforementioned leader.

A dark expression came over the first man's face as he continued listening to the conversation between the two incubi inside the diner. However, he could no longer understand as they had stopped using their native Szarvounian language. Perhaps they only used Szarvounian whenever they needed to speak of things that they did not want this world's inhabitants to overhear and understand.

This man soon shut off the small device in his hand and frowned as nearby smells assaulted his senses. He could not allow himself to be distracted by sweet things. He had a mission, and he would ensure that it was a success. Failure would not be tolerated. This mission was important, for more reasons than one. The risk and reward were equally massive, and he intended to receive the reward of success. It was only lucky for him that he had overheard such a conversation with the mention of a leader, someone who would be valuable to them. Now he just needed to get a chance to face the former collector one-on-one. Tailing Namjoon would surely reveal such an opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been a while since we last went out like this." Hoseok commented as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I miss Seokjin already." A pout had been on Jimin's face for quite some time now. He had been so happy to go out with his best friends for coffee, like they used to do before meeting the incubi. However, the further they got from home, with every step he took, the realization that he wouldn't see Seokjin for a few hours clearly set into his mind. Of course, he was used to being away from Seokjin whenever he would go to work, but Jimin preferred to be with his boyfriend as much as possible outside of work.

Taehyung couldn't help but smile as he used his straw to swirl around his strawberry frappuccino."Don't worry, Jiminie. You've got us for company, and Seokjin has Namjoon for company. And Jungkook will be with them later too."

"I know, but I've gotten so attached to him. I hate to be away from him when I don't need to be." Jimin knew how clingy he sounded, but he also knew that his boyfriend didn't seem to mind that. There was something else on his mind though that he often found himself thinking whenever he and Seokjin were apart."Do you think he misses me when I'm not around?"

That question caused Yoongi to pause mid-drink and perk an eyebrow at his best friend. He was still for a couple seconds before taking his intended drink of coffee. Then, he set down his cup and rolled his eyes, thinking this was a dumb thing for Jimin to ask."Of course he does. Seokjin is attached to you, just the way you are to him." That much was obvious for anyone to see.

Hoseok rested an elbow onto the table at which they were all sitting within the coffee shop and sighed as he could tell there was something more behind Jimin's question."What's wrong, Jiminie? Is something not going well between you two?"

Jimin moved his hands onto his lap and shrugged his shoulders just a little."I don't know. I mean, I think everything is fine. I just...I wonder what he thinks about sometimes. I know that he's had other mates, and I've had other boyfriends before. I can't help but wonder if he misses them. Do you think he...loved them? He probably did, right?"

"He might have loved them, but he has you now." Taehyung didn't know if those words would help, but he really didn't know what else to say."You two love each other, don't you?"

That just made Jimin shrug his shoulders again."I don't know." He and Seokjin had never shared such words together. They had both been so content with their relationship that neither of them had tried to take things further, not physically or even emotionally."What if he thinks about them while we're apart?" Then, he thought of something worse."What if he thinks of them while we're together?" That just made Jimin wonder if he ever did anything that reminded Seokjin of a past mate.

"I don't think he would think of a previous mate while being with you." Yoongi stated, as if that was a definite fact."What are the chances of you doing anything that would even cause him to think of a previous mate? Anyone he ever mated with in another world would probably be totally different from you."

"Different from me? Well, I guess." That didn't exactly make Jimin feel better."If I'm completely different from his previous mates, why does he even like me?"

"Jiminie, shut up." Hoseok said with a slightly stern tone."You're adorable and sweet. I bet he adores how compassionate and caring you are."

Taehyung chuckled before joining."I bet he likes how determined you can be when you really want something."

"You're a very considerate person, Jimin, and I'm sure that's what won him over." Yoongi said with a smile."You may be totally different from his previous mates, but he chose to open up to you. He likes you, and it's easy to see. Still, if you want to know what he thinks about, ask him."

Hoseok reached over and lightly touched Jimin's wrist with his fingertips."But if you want to ask about Seokjin's previous mates, tread carefully. It's a touchy subject for him. You know how his past has affected him negatively. He's still recovering."

This brought a thought to Yoongi's mind."Ah. I never thought of this before. What if Jungkook thinks the same way as Jimin?" he asked quietly, like he was only asking himself.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung took a long drink of his frappuccino as he awaited Yoongi's answer.

"Well, I'm his first mate, but he knows that I've been with someone else before." Yoongi explained."What if he wonders if I think about previous boyfriends?"

"Do you?" It was known that Yoongi had thought about Yukwon a lot previously, but that was before he mated with Jungkook. Now Jimin felt the need to know.

Yoongi shook his head though."Not really. They're in the past. I've only had two previous boyfriends. You guys know about Yukwon-hyung, but the other was just a high school boyfriend. That was just a fling, didn't last long. Neither of us knew what we wanted. I was still figuring myself out, so was he. After a few months of being together and trying different intimate things in secret, he decided that he wasn't into it. We split. He got a girlfriend. We both moved on rather quick."

"Ah, so you were in the experimental stage." Taehyung related to that well."When I went through that stage, I got a girlfriend and didn't tell my parents. I didn't want them to know about her, just in case it didn't work out." He let out a nervous laugh."We dated for just a couple weeks in ninth grade, but then, we broke up soon after my dad brought in Hoseokie-hyung to live with us. That's when I started to realize that I'm gay."

A dusty pink blush formed over Hoseok's cheeks."I was your first boy crush." he said in such a small voice.

"I've told you this before." Taehyung said as he grinned happily.

"I know, but it always makes me feel flattered." Hoseok was extremely happy to know that he was Taehyung's first boy crush and that they were still together after several years.

Looking at Jimin, Yoongi was curious about something."Who was your first boy crush?"

As all eyes turned to him, Jimin wished he could fall into a deep hole and hide."You." His whole face heated up with embarrassment."I had such a crush on you in high school, Yoongi-hyung, but that was before I got to be your friend. After I got to know you, I started to just love you like a brother."

Yoongi gave Jimin's shoulder a playful push."Dork."


	6. Chapter 6

As Yoongi returned home with his friends, he wondered what the incubi were all doing together. They each seemed to pick up different hobbies during their time on Earth, so he didn't really know what they all did together. From what Jungkook told him, they tended to venture around town to just chat and enjoy the fresh air. Sometimes they shopped. Yoongi even remembered Seokjin mentioning that they had gone bowling a few times together. It greatly pleased Yoongi that the incubi were finding numerous things to enjoy on Earth.

"Hoseok-hyung, you go out with Namjoon and Seokjin and Jungkook sometimes too, right?" Jimin asked as he peered at the half-incubus."Do you guys have a lot of fun together or just chill?"

"Oh, yeah, we do fun things sometimes. Other times, we just sit around and chat." Hoseok smiled as he thought of the times he would go out with all the incubi."They each have different preferences for how we spend our time, but they all still enjoy doing basically anything together. Jungkook really likes going to the park. Seokjin loves the puppy cafe and the mall. And Namjoon really likes the library."

Taehyung chuckled lightly at the thought of all the incubi being in the library."It must be difficult to have them all in the library. I know Namjoon and Seokjin have no problems with being quiet, but Jungkook can be pretty rambunctious."

"Nah, he's actually very well-behaved when he needs to be." Hoseok commented as correction.

"Except for the first time I took him to the library." Yoongi stated."He got in trouble for chewing on a book."

Grabbing Yoongi's hand, Jimin stifled a laugh."He still puts everything in his mouth, doesn't he? What a toddler."

"He acts like a child so much that it occasionally still takes me off guard when he says inappropriate things." Yoongi often found himself still marveling at the youngest incubus' dual-sided personality.

Taehyung wedged himself between Yoongi and Hoseok to get closer."What kind of things does he say that take you off guard?"

"Well..." Yoongi knew his friends were going to get a kick out of this."A few days before I left to visit my parents, I took him to the trampoline park for the first time. He had a blast. He was jumping around and laughing like a child. It was so cute. But then, he came to me and asked if we could get a trampoline for home. When I asked him why he wanted one for home, he said that he thinks it would be a fun experience to have sex on one."

Just as was expected, they all laughed about that. Then, Hoseok lightly nudged Taehyung with his elbow."We should try some crazy things with Namjoon sometime." he suggested with a wink."He's been awfully curious lately."

That just made Taehyung roll his eyes."He's only been curious about that stuff because you showed him how to look up porn. I caught him watching some pretty weird stuff the other day."

As they were approaching the house, Jimin looked ahead and squeezed Yoongi's hand."Uh, Hyung, why's the door open?"

That caused them all to stop walking and look forward at the house."I, uh, don't know." Yoongi was confused. Why would the front door be open like that? It was just fully open."I know I closed it when we left earlier, and I know Jungkook and Seokjin wouldn't leave it open." This worried Yoongi a lot.

"You guys should wait here." Hoseok instructed."I'll check inside and make sure everything's okay."

"I'll go with you." As soon as Yoongi said that, he felt Jimin grip his hand tighter.

Taehyung shook his head in disagreement."No one should go in. We should call the cops and ask them to check it out. What if someone broke in? It could be dangerous."

Hoseok didn't want to call authorities and wait though."It'll be fine, Tae. I'm half-incubus, remember. If anyone broke in, I can handle them. But Yoongi-hyung definitely should stay out here."

"It's my house, Hoseok. I'm going in with you." Yoongi tried to step toward the house, but Jimin refused to release his hand.

"Hyung, stay out here." Jimin held onto Yoongi's hand tightly as Hoseok headed inside."If we hear anything that sounds like a struggle, we'll call the police."

Taehyung really didn't want Hoseok to go inside by himself, but he also knew that they wouldn't really be able to help if anyone dangerous was in there. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he wanted to have it ready, just in case anything happened. As they stood out there in silence, it was clear that Hoseok must be checking the house thoroughly.

"Yoongi."

Hearing his name being spoken from behind with an unfamiliar voice, Yoongi spun around to see who had spoken. There were two men standing there, both taller than him and his friends. He didn't recognize either of them."Who are you?" he asked them.

"Hey, do you guys know what happened here?" Jimin asked them. He wondered who these men were. They knew Yoongi's name, so who were they?

Almost perfectly in sync, both men reached out, one grabbing the top of Jimin's head as the other did the same to Taehyung." _Sleep._ " they both said.

The taller of the two men then grabbed Yoongi's head." _You're coming with us._ "

"Hoseok!!" Yoongi cried out for his half-incubus friend.

" _Sleep._ " When Yoongi went limp, the tall man scooped him up." _Let's head to the ship. We have what we came for._ "

" _Once the former collector is captured, we'll return to Szarvoun._ " Leaving the two humans on the ground, the tall men ran away with Yoongi, not taking the chance of being followed by Hoseok." _How can someone so weak and small be a leader?_ "

As they ran in the direction of their ship, the taller one who held Yoongi huffed." _Judging by his scent, he is mated to one of our kind. If that is the case, why is he still alive? We normally kill our non-Szarvounian mates after learning everything we can from them._ "

" _We'll present him to Emperor Minseok and decide what we shall do with him. He could certainly be useful._ " They definitely had uses for the human, but they would leave that decision ultimately to their emperor.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Yoongi was none-too-thrilled to wake up in a plain grey room with no windows, a single door, and one small ventilation duct would be a massive understatement."You got to be shitting me." He got up from his spot on the floor and huffed."Not this shit again." Even after all the time that had passed since he'd met Jungkook and the other incubi, he recognized this room. Or at least, he thought he did. It looked exactly like the room in which he and his friends had found themselves captive a few years ago.

Checking his pockets, Yoongi pulled out his phone, intending to call his friends for help. However, that plan was shot down when he saw that his phone had no service. With a heavy sigh, he slipped his phone back into his pocket before stepping over to the door."Hey! Let me out of here!" Yoongi grabbed the handle and tugged to no avail. Then, he kicked the door a couple times."Let me out!"

There was no response to the noise he made. Listening, he heard nothing. No voices, no footsteps, nothing at all. It was silent."Why am I here?" Since he wasn't hearing any other sounds, Yoongi figured this was his chance to try to escape, so he began tugging on the door handle again. That gave him no results though."Oh, wait." He had an idea that Jimin had taught him before.

Yoongi fished his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a credit card."I hope this works." He carefully wedged the credit card into the thin crack between the door and the frame, sliding it down to find the right spot. When he found it, he wiggled the card a bit and could almost swore that he had it, but disappointment reigned as soon as the credit card snapped in half."No, no, no..." Looking at the broken card, Yoongi frowned deeply for only a second until he realized that the door popped open.

Sticking the broken card into his pocket alongside his wallet, Yoongi ventured out of the room. He looked both ways down the narrow hall and wondered where he should go. He sure as hell didn't know his way around this place, most definitely an incubi ship. It had to be an incubi ship, right? The interior was almost exactly the same as Namjoon's ship. Or was this Namjoon's ship? Yoongi couldn't really tell.

As he cautiously made his way down the hall, Yoongi was confused by how big the ship seemed to be. Recalling how Namjoon's ship had looked from the outside, it shouldn't be this big inside, should it? Then again, it was an alien ship. Perhaps it was possible for this otherworldly transportation to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Thinking back to that, Yoongi found himself wondering what the unfamiliar incubi on this ship were like. Could they be swayed as Namjoon and the others had been?

No, that was out of the question, wasn't it? Yoongi wouldn't be able to communicate with them. He could understand their language, but he couldn't speak it. Jungkook had offered to teach him before, but Yoongi hadn't thought it would be necessary. Perhaps he should have learned. Another thought that worried Yoongi came into his mind. He remembered Hoseok explaining to them that the incubi invaded and conquered worlds, killing all the inhabitants. Did that mean that his life was in danger right now? Hell, everyone's lives were possibly in danger.

But what could Yoongi do about it? If they were there to conquer, why did they abduct him instead of just killing him?"They better not want to fucking mate with me. I'm already mated." Reaching the end of the surprisingly-long hall, Yoongi came across an open door. He hadn't tried to open any other doors he had passed because he didn't know what could be in the closed rooms, choosing not to take the chance of opening a door and finding an incubus who might be hostile.

Yoongi peered into the room he had happened upon and saw that it didn't contain much. There was a weird metal slab in the floor that was several feet long and rather shiny. It seemed to almost glow and glisten. He wondered what it was, so he entered the room as quietly as possible and approached the slab, squatting down next to it. The slab seemed to be part of the floor, built into it. Reaching down, the human touched the slab but immediately retracted his hand at the feel of uncomfortably-high heat."What is this..?"

" _Are you confused by the fueler?_ "

Quickly turning his gaze toward the open door, Yoongi saw one of the men from before. Understanding the language, it was even more obvious to him now that this man was an incubus from the same world as Jungkook, Seokjin, and Namjoon."Fueler?" He wanted to ask why he was here and what they planned to do with him, but he knew that he wouldn't be understood.

" _You understand me, don't you? I know you are mated to one of our kind._ " The tall man spoke with quite a casual tone.

At that, Yoongi gave a small nod. He wasn't really used to hearing that language because Jungkook and the others never really spoke it around him, having no need to do so. Still, the knowledge of the language was embedded into his brain from mating with Jungkook.

The tall incubus stepped closer to Yoongi and squatted down near him to be at his level." _You shouldn't have left your room, little one. You'll get in trouble. Our captain doesn't like to be disobeyed._ "

Yoongi moved himself a little away from the incubus, putting a small bit of distance between them. He was very uncomfortable right now and just wished he could go home. He wanted Jungkook. He wanted his friends. He wanted to be in the familiar setting of his house.

" _I won't hurt you._ " the incubus said softly, as if trying to put Yoongi at ease and failing." _But the captain will. Let me take you back to your room._ "

Seeing that he really didn't have much of a choice, Yoongi decided to just allow this incubus to grab his wrist. He rose to his feet at roughly the same time as the tall man and frowned deeply.

" _My name's Junhong, by the way. You're Yoongi, right?_ " When he got a nod, the incubus smiled." _Too bad you're already mated. If you weren't, I'd take you as my own._ "

"Don't even think about it, creep." Yoongi grumbled, knowing he wouldn't be understood.

" _I wish I could understand, but I don't._ " Junhong's smile grew a bit wider." _But that's okay. I'm sure Namjoon can help with that._ "

Yoongi jerked his wrist out of Junhong's grasp."Namjoon?"

" _Yeah, Namjoon._ " The tall incubus reached out and grabbed Yoongi's wrist again." _Now come on, small one. I have to take you back to your room before Minhyuk finds out you escaped._ "

As he was pulled along by Junhong, Yoongi didn't know what to think. This incubus seemed civil enough, but he really didn't want to meet the captain. How did this incubus know Namjoon, and why did he mention him? What was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you leave them?!" Jungkook shouted at Hoseok, completely distraught at the fact that Yoongi had been taken by someone."You never should have left them!"

Namjoon grabbed Jungkook's shoulder firmly and narrowed his eyes at the young incubus."It's not Hoseok's fault. Calm down."

"The front door being left open was clearly a distraction." Seokjin stated as he held onto Jimin's hand. His human boyfriend was shaking and obviously very upset."They probably knew that Hoseok would check it out and leave them."

"Why did they take him?! Why Yoongi?!" It was known to Jungkook and the others that Yoongi had been taken by incubi since Jimin and Taehyung had told them what had happened. Their kind's sleep power had been used on the two humans; that much was a definite fact.

Jimin squeezed Seokjin's hand as he thought about it."They knew Yoongi-hyung's name. How?"

"That means he was a specific target, right?" Taehyung kept his arms around Hoseok's waist, keeping the half-incubus on his lap."But we don't know why they targeted him. It makes no sense."

Hoseok shook his head a little."Nothing about this makes sense. How did they find Earth? Why did they come here? I mean, they would normally just land their ship here if they just happened upon Earth randomly and wanted to inspect it for invasion, but we never saw any signs of their ship landing. That probably means that they somehow were already aware of us being here and used pods to keep themselves from being noticed as they landed. They must have left their ship stationary in space."

That didn't sound good to Jimin at all."Wait, wait, wait. So if they took Yoongi-hyung to their ship, that means he's in space right now?" This was seeming too crazy, but he couldn't deny that it was entirely possible.

"For all we know, they could be on their way back to Szarvoun." When he saw Jungkook move away from Namjoon and head toward the front door, Seokjin released Jimin's hand and hurried to his best friend."Jungkook, where are you going?"

"After them." Jungkook frowned deeply when Seokjin grabbed his wrist."Let go. You know Yoongi won't survive in Szarvoun. If they're taking him there, I have no doubt that they'll present him to the emperor."

Namjoon rolled his eyes."Jungkook, you don't even know where the ship is. Only I do. I hid it."

Hoseok got off of Taehyung's lap and couldn't deny that things were looking pretty bad."We need to go after them and get Yoongi-hyung back. He doesn't stand a chance."

This talk about Yoongi being in danger and not surviving was making Jimin incredibly upset."How bad is it going to be for him in Szarvoun?" He needed to know.

This was something none of the incubi wanted to discuss, but it needed to be explained."Well, um..." Namjoon scratched the back of his head uneasily."He's not going to be able to handle the food. It'll be hard for him to breathe in the atmosphere."

"No one will be able to understand him." Seokjin added."They don't know what humans need to survive. And let's not even get into what will happen if he pisses anyone off."

Thinking about all of this, Jungkook could feel himself becoming more and more worried."They're going to hurt him if they try to make him use a fueler. Humans can't handle those. Szarvounian food will make him very sick. Hell, we don't really know how human bodies will react to our kind of food. And they don't know that he needs to eat every day."

Hoseok grabbed Namjoon's hand then looked back at Jimin and Taehyung."You two, stay here. We'll go after them and get Yoongi-hyung back."

"But..." Jimin didn't want to just stay here and wait. He wanted to go with them. How could he just sit around and wait while knowing that his best friend was in danger?

"Hoseokie-hyung, you know we'd rather go too." Taehyung knew it was dangerous, but he didn't want to just sit around and worry about his mates and friends.

"That is completely out of the question." Namjoon said with a stern tone. There was no way he'd put the humans in danger like that."In fact, I think Seokjin should stay too."

"What?!" Now that was definitely not okay to Seokjin."I'm as strong as you are, Namjoon. I don't need to stay here."

With a shake of his head, Namjoon sighed."I'm only going to let you go because Jungkook has much less experience and Hoseok isn't as strong. But we both know what will happen to you if they get their hands on you in Szarvoun."

"I know, but Yoongi is my friend. He is important to me." With this being understood, the incubi all headed for the front door.

Only Hoseok and Seokjin stopped at the door to look back at the two humans being left behind."Taetae, everything's going to be okay. I promise." Hoseok said before he flashed a reassuring smile.

Jimin ran to the front door and wanted to grab onto Seokjin but didn't, knowing that it wouldn't do any good."Seokjinnie~" he whined."I don't want you to go, but I know they need your help to bring back Yoongi-hyung. It's not fair." Jimin wanted his boyfriend to stay, but he also wanted his best friend to be brought back safely.

"I know, Jimin. I'll return with Yoongi." Leaning in close, Seokjin gave his human boyfriend's lips a soft peck.

"I love you, Seokjinnie."

In response, Seokjin just gently pat Jimin's head before leaving with Hoseok. Those words... How should he respond to them? He just couldn't. As he walked away from the house with Hoseok and the others, Seokjin stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and lowered his gaze. He should have known that it was foolish to think that they could live in peace in this world for the rest of their lives. They were found, and now they had to rescue their friend.

\---

Yoongi didn't even know how long he'd been alone since Junhong put him back into this grey room by himself. It couldn't have been too long though. Probably just a couple hours. Still, it felt like forever. He knew that he could just check his phone for the time, but looking at his phone screen and seeing the lack of service was depressing. So he was just sitting there alone on the floor, huddled in a corner.

"I wanna go home..." Yoongi mumbled to himself. This wasn't like the last time. He wasn't with incubi who could be swayed. He didn't have his friends with him. He didn't have someone who could translate and negotiate. He was alone. He was with incubi who couldn't understand and might hurt him.

He was a captive, a prisoner.

"What do they want..?" Yoongi had no idea why he had been taken or what the incubi were going to do with him. He was scared."Jungkookie~" he whimpered as he squeezed his eyes closed."Jiminie~" Being alone and afraid, Yoongi didn't even try to hold back the urge to cry. He just let it out, weeping into his folded arms that were resting atop his bent knees.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a couple hours for Namjoon to direct the others to where he had hidden the ship. Of course, he didn't need to hide it too well. Only their kind and people with connections to them could see the ship, but it still needed to be in a spot where it wouldn't end up being accidentally discovered. It was out in the middle of nowhere, and they had taken a taxi to get there. It had been a tight fit to have all of them in the taxi, but they had managed to make it work. After the taxi driver left them, Namjoon pointed to the ship."I left it here because it would be completely out of the way."

Going straight to the ship's entrance, Jungkook opened it, not wanting to waste any time."Let's get Yoongi back. I don't even want to imagine what might be happening to him." He entered the ship, followed by Seokjin.

"Namjoon, how are we going to find them? We don't know if their ship is lying in wait or if they've already left for Szarvoun. They could be surveying the planet while floating in orbit for all we know." Hoseok really didn't like the way things were looking. There were so many possibilities.

Placing his hands onto Hoseok's shoulders, Namjoon wanted to appear confident, but he also knew that he should try to reassure his mate."I have a plan, Hoseok. You just have to trust me. You do, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Hoseok moved a hand up to place it onto Namjoon's chest."What is your plan?"

"I want you to take the lead and fly the ship. You will be in charge over Jungkook and Seokjin." Namjoon started explaining."They're both very strong, but you're the stealthy one. You've always been amazing at sneaking and forming strategies. I want you to find the best way to get to Szarvoun undetected and intercept Yoongi's transport if at all possible."

"But what about you?" The plan sounded doable, but Hoseok was missing some details."What are you going to do? This is your ship. Why aren't you going to be the one flying it? Why are you handing leadership over to me?"

Namjoon knew that Hoseok wasn't going to like this, but he also knew that it was necessary."I have strong suspicions that at least one of the incubi from that ship is still here on Earth. In fact, they are probably nearby. If they know we're here, which they most likely do, they will keep track of our whereabouts. I'm going to call to them and let them take me to their ship. Since we are traitors who never returned to Szarvoun on our own, I will be taken as a prisoner."

"But why?" Hoseok didn't understand why Namjoon would want to be taken as a prisoner instead of staying with his friends.

"Yoongi needs someone with him who can translate and help him out." Namjoon moved a hand up to run his fingers through Hoseok's hair."We know he will be able to understand them because of his bond to Jungkook, but they can't understand him. You know that. Yoongi needs someone to help him in that regard and also to keep him safe until you can get the others in the position to rescue him."

Understanding that, Hoseok lowered his gaze and nodded reluctantly."Okay, Joonie." He didn't want to be separated from Namjoon, but he knew that this was important. All of them were going to be separated from their mates, and they needed to rescue Yoongi and make sure Earth would not be invaded before they could all be together again."I'll do my best."

Namjoon pressed a kiss to Hoseok's forehead."I have faith in you. I love you."

"I love you, Joonie." Hoseok resisted the desire to throw his arms around the former collector and never let go. Instead of letting that desire weaken him, he turned away and headed into the ship, leaving Namjoon alone.

\---

Yoongi frowned as he held his phone in his hand, trying to connect to any sort of signal, but there weren't any. He didn't know where he was or why he couldn't get a signal to call for help, but it was scaring him. He just wanted to go home and forget that this ever happened, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible. The incubi who had him were definitely different from the ones who had become his friends. Though, he couldn't deny that there was something about Junhong that reminded him of Jungkook. Maybe Junhong was his key to getting out of here.

Of course, Yoongi had no idea how he would use Junhong to make his escape since the incubus couldn't understand him. He tried to think of any solution to this problem, but he didn't manage to come up with anything before being broken from his thoughts when the door to the grey room opened. Yoongi looked up from where he was sitting in the corner and saw an incubus he didn't recognize.

" _Stand up._ " the incubus commanded sternly." _I know you can understand me. Stand._ "

Not wanting to get himself into any trouble with someone who might intend to hurt him, Yoongi stood as he was told. Something that put him on edge was the fact that this incubus looked angry.

" _I have received word that you escaped from your room earlier. That won't be happening again._ " The incubus closed the door and placed his back against it, keeping his gaze on the human." _I will be confiscating all of your belongings. Now strip._ "

"Strip..?" Yoongi obviously didn't want to do that. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tensing.

" _Just take your weird clothes off. Hand over everything you have._ " The incubus planned to make sure Yoongi couldn't hide anything that he could use to escape the room again." _Now. Or I'll rip it all off of you myself._ "

Afraid that this angry incubus would hurt him if he didn't obey, Yoongi began to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt. After his shirt, he pulled off his shoes and socks before hesitating with his pants. He felt so humiliated, despite knowing what he'd been told before about the incubi not caring about nudity at all. Once he took off his pants, he looked at the incubus, hoping this was enough. However, that hard gaze was still locked onto him, waiting. Yoongi knew he had to do it. He had to remove his underwear too. Gulping, he took off his last piece of clothing, dropping it on the floor with the rest.

The incubus stepped closer and grabbed all of Yoongi's clothes." _Now behave for our journey to Szarvoun. Once we arrive, you'll be presented to the emperor. He'll decide whether you live or die. Those with no use do not need their lives. So you might want to spend this time thinking of a way to make yourself useful._ "

Yoongi watched in fear as the incubus left the room and locked the door again, leaving him alone and naked. How could he even think of making himself useful to the incubi? Even if he did come up with something, he couldn't communicate with them. He seated himself in the corner again, curling up to attempt to cover his body. It didn't matter that they didn't care about nudity. He cared about it, and it made him extremely uncomfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Where's Namjoon?_ "

Of course that was the first question Hoseok received when he seated himself at the controls. Looking at Seokjin, who approached him, Hoseok sighed." _Namjoon isn't coming with us. He left me in charge. He's going to get himself taken as prisoner by the incubi who took Yoongi._ "

" _Is he crazy?_ " Jungkook didn't understand why Namjoon would want to give himself up as a prisoner." _We could really use his help here. But he's just going to sit around as a prisoner?_ "

" _This might actually be a good idea, Jungkook._ " Seokjin felt like he could understand Namjoon's intentions. After all, they'd worked together aboard this ship for several years." _He's going to keep Yoongi safe until we can rescue him._ "

" _Why didn't he choose me to do that?_ " Jungkook would much rather be making sure Yoongi was safe, not standing around on this ship for the journey to Szarvoun.

Hoseok kept his gaze on the controls as he started getting the ship activated and ready for travel." _I know you would rather be with Yoongi right now, but I also know that this is the best decision. You're too headstrong when it comes to Yoongi's safety. We can't have that. Namjoon will keep him safe without starting fights that could result in damage or further complication_."

Seokjin placed a hand onto Jungkook's shoulder and frowned." _He's right, Jungkook. You know he is. You would pick a fight and possibly end up putting Yoongi in even more danger. It's best for you to stay here and help us come up with a plan to rescue Yoongi once we get to Szarvoun. If it's possible, we can even try to intercept them before they reach Szarvoun. We both know how bad it'll be if we have to confront them there._ "

Not liking this situation one bit, Jungkook hit Seokjin's hand off of his shoulder then stomped away." _This is BULLSHIT!_ " he yelled as he made his way down a hall with much frustration.

" _Jungkook..._ " Seokjin wanted to follow after his best friend, but he knew that he shouldn't.

" _His reaction is understandable._ " Hoseok couldn't make himself look at Seokjin at the moment. Keeping his attention on the controls was important for multiple reasons. He needed to get everything ready, but he also didn't want to show how upset he was." _His mate has been taken away from him. Yoongi could be in grave danger. Jungkook wants to save him, but he can't do anything yet. He can only wait and imagine what could be happening._ "

" _We'll rescue him._ " Wanting to be strong about this, Seokjin refused to let his concern for Yoongi cloud his reasoning skills." _In the meantime, Namjoon will keep him safe._ "

Hoseok let out a heavy breath as he managed to get everything activated for their journey. He was surprised that he still remembered how to use these controls after so many years of living on Earth." _Seokjin, please check our suits and weapon stash. We'll need the suits if we have to land on Szarvoun._ " He waited for Seokjin to walk away before he slammed his hands onto the panel, letting out some of his own frustration." _Fuck, Namjoon..._ " Hoseok could only hope that his incubus mate would stay safe . He didn't want to be separated from both of his mates, but this was out of his control." _If you get hurt, I'll kick your ass._ "

\---

Namjoon walked for a while until he was far enough away from the ship. He couldn't just stay nearby while it got ready for travel. That wouldn't be wise. Besides, he needed to make contact with the other incubi who had come to Earth." _I know you're around!_ " he called out as he glanced around the area. He wondered if he would know the incubi who came to Earth." _Show yourself!_ " Standing still and listening, he heard nothing for a couple minutes. However, Namjoon quickly turned to the left when there were footsteps.

" _Are you ready to return to Szarvoun now, traitor?_ " the incubus asked as he approached Namjoon from wherever he had kept himself concealed.

" _You always were a stealthy one, Jihoon. Where were you even hiding, you sneaky bastard?_ " Namjoon had always been a bit lackluster when it came to stealth, but that was what he always had Seokjin for on missions. That was, after Hoseok left Szarvoun and vacated the slot for a stealthy warrior in his team.

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and huffed softly." _That doesn't answer my question. As a former collector, you should know that you have to be taken to Emperor Minseok and punished. Of course, we both know the punishment for neglecting your role._ "

" _I know._ " Namjoon took a single step closer to Jihoon." _I'll go. I have a request though._ "

" _A request?_ " That had not been expected." _What?_ "

This was Namjoon's plan, and he knew it would work." _Let me be with your other prisoner. Take us to Szarvoun together, not separate._ "

" _I'll take you to him, but I make no promises. You know what a tyrant Minhyuk can be._ " Reaching out, Jihoon grabbed onto Namjoon's wrist." _I am supposed to bind you now, but I'll leave you unbound if you cooperate. The moment you show any resistance, you will be bound and kept separate from the other._ "

" _I understand._ " Namjoon had no intention of resisting his capture. After all, he needed to go along and get onto their ship to be with Yoongi." _So Minhyuk is the captain for this capture? I bet he's loving this. He's always wanted to get the best of me._ " He knew Minhyuk well and also knew of his temper. He would need to be extra careful to keep Yoongi safe.

Beginning to lead Namjoon along, Jihoon nodded simply." _Captain Minhyuk has become a successful collector, you know. He always swears that he'll please the emperor more than you ever did._ "

" _He never let go of our rivalry from when we were still being trained._ " This was a problem, but Namjoon would find a way to not stoke the flames of Minhyuk's short fuse." _Has your other prisoner been in any trouble with Minhyuk?_ "

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders." _I wouldn't know. Only Junhong would know. I was with him earlier to snag that small one, but Minhyuk sent me after you so that he could return to the ship._ "

That certainly didn't sound promising." _Where's your ship? Did you land here or stay in space?_ "

" _We kept the ship just outside of the orbit and used pods to make sure we wouldn't be detected as we landed. If you wanted to remain here longer, you shouldn't have sent out that tracker._ " Jihoon rolled his eyes as he walked with the former collector." _Though, I assume it was some sort of accident. Minhyuk has mentioned that you have the tendency to press things by mistake._ "

" _No comment._ " Namjoon was ashamed of himself for pressing the button for the tracker. He had turned it off as soon as he'd noticed that it was transmitting, but it must have been on just long enough for their location to be grabbed by the nearest Szarvounian ship. He knew that this was all his fault. If he hadn't accidentally bumped the button for the tracker while moving the ship recently, this wouldn't be happening.


	11. Chapter 11

Namjoon had definitely not enjoyed riding in a pod for the first time in so long. He had grown accustomed to the comforts of Earth and did not like how hard and uncomfortable Szarvonian transportation was. Upon arrival aboard the ship, Namjoon was taken straight to the supply room and given a Szarvonian suit. He knew he would be taken to the emperor for his punishment once they would get to Szarvoun, so he needed to be dressed like the incubus that he was. Besides, the suits were used for more than combat. Everyone in Szarvoun wore these suits. The material used to make them kept incubi and succubi in fit condition.

After changing into the suit, Namjoon left his Earthly clothes in the supply room, being instructed to do so by Jihoon." _You're going to take me to the other now, right?_ " He needed to be sure that Jihoon would keep his word and take him to Yoongi.

" _Of course._ " Jihoon motioned for Namjoon to walk with him, heading away from the supply room." _When we get to his room, I suppose we'll see if he's managed to keep himself out of trouble or not._ "

Namjoon truly hoped that Yoongi had not gotten into any trouble with Minhyuk. He didn't want the human to get hurt or become any more frightened than he probably already was." _Minhyuk better not hurt him. The people of_ Earth _are a lot weaker than us. Striking him could do more damage than Minhyuk might intend._ "

That caused Jihoon to perk an eyebrow." _The people of that world are that weak?_ "

" _All the ones I've seen, yes._ " Namjoon had not met a single human he would consider as being stronger than him or other incubi.

" _He's probably super scared then. If he's so weak, he stands no chance against any of us._ " Jihoon didn't quite know how he felt about that. As a Szarvonian incubus, he wasn't supposed to care about the feelings or well-being of the inhabitants of other worlds. Still, he didn't go through emotional detachment training because he wasn't a collector. Only collectors had to do that." _Do you think that's why Hoseok is so weak?_ " Jihoon wondered." _He's like them, the people of that world, right?_ "

Namjoon halted abruptly." _How do you know that?_ "

A small chuckle slipped out from Jihoon as he stopped as well to look back at Namjoon." _The little one called out for Hoseok when we took him. If Hoseok is in that world, it's logical to assume he went there intentionally because that's where he is originally from. It's widely-known that he wasn't born in Szarvoun. So that explains why he has always been weaker than the rest of us._ "

" _Yeah._ " Namjoon knew he had messed everything up and wished he could go back in time to fix that mistake, knowing that he couldn't. Due to his mishap with the tracker button, Yoongi was abducted, Hoseok's location was known, and the incubi now knew an unconquered world they could invade. All of Earth was in potential danger because of him.

" _Now come on. The little one is in there._ " Jihoon pointed ahead to a room that wasn't too far from them.

Knowing where Yoongi was being kept, Namjoon rushed to the room and unlocked it."Yoongi!" It pained him to see the human sitting nude on the floor, huddled in a corner. As soon as Yoongi looked up at him with teary eyes and wet-streaked cheeks, he ran over and knelt down in front of the human."Yoongi, everything's going to be okay!"

"Namjoon..!" Yoongi didn't know if he should feel relieved to have Namjoon with him or worried because this meant Namjoon was obviously a prisoner now too. He was pulled into the incubus' arms rather tightly, preventing him from pulling away. It threw his mind for a loop when their lips were pressed together, taking him completely by surprise.

After a second-long kiss, Namjoon shifted to put his lips right next to Yoongi's ear."Play along." he whispered.

Yoongi really didn't want to ever be kissed by anyone other than Jungkook, but he knew there must be a good reason for this. Being told to play along, he wrapped his arms around Namjoon and whimpered.

Jihoon leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door." _So that's why you wanted to be with him. He's your mate._ "

" _Yes, he's my mate. If you separate me from him, I'll make this journey back to Szarvoun as difficult as possible._ " This had been Namjoon's plan to get the incubi of this ship to allow him to stay by Yoongi's side.

" _I'll pass word along to the others. You two won't be separated._ " Incubi and succubi didn't have much consideration for the feelings of others, but they did respect the bond of mates. Cherished bonds were almost viewed as sacred. Purposely getting in the way of another incubus' or succubus' bond was frowned upon. It wasn't a law by their emperor, just an unspoken rule among their kind. After all, having a cherished bond was one of the very few pleasures they were permitted to enjoy.

Once Jihoon left the room and locked the door, Namjoon shifted to sit on his butt in front of Yoongi, peering at the scared human."Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Yoongi shook his head just a little and sniffled."I'm okay...I think."

"Why are you naked?" Seeing Yoongi like this made Namjoon wish Jihoon had allowed him to bring his Earthly clothes with him, instead of leaving them in the supply room.

"One of them took my clothes. He took everything I had." Yoongi was so embarrassed about his nudity, ashamed to be naked in the presence of anyone who wasn't Jungkook."I managed to get out of here earlier, but that made one of them mad. He took everything to make sure I wouldn't get out again."

Frowning, Namjoon reached out and gently stroked Yoongi's hair."Everything's going to be okay now. I'll keep you safe while we're with them. Hoseok and the others are on my ship. They're going to do whatever it takes to get you back home safely."

"Jungkook's coming to save me, right?" Yoongi trusted Jungkook with his life. He knew the young incubus would do anything for him. When Namjoon nodded, he felt like breaking down."I-I want Jungkookie~"

Namjoon was almost lost for how to react when Yoongi started to cry."I thought humans don't feel the pull of the bond. What's wrong?" Despite living on Earth for a few years now, he still didn't know a whole lot about human emotions, clearly experiencing feelings differently than humans did.

"Humans don't feel the bond...You dork..." Yoongi moved his hands up to rub his eyes as he cried."But...we feel sad...when we're separated from the ones we love...I love Jungkook so fucking much~" Even though he didn't feel the same sort of emotional pull that incubi did, Yoongi felt like his heart was making invisible grabby hands in the hopes that Jungkook would embrace him.

"You'll be with him again as soon as possible." Namjoon didn't even need to imagine how Jungkook must be feeling, in regards to the bond at least. He was feeling the pull of his own bond to Hoseok and Taehyung. Being so far away from his mates was painful. The only one who was spared the pain of a strained bond was Seokjin, who had his own bond issues.


	12. Chapter 12

It had gotten pretty quiet in the ship as Hoseok got them into space and put in the coordinates for Szarvoun. It felt so strange to be traveling in a ship again. After being back on Earth for over ten years, he had to readjust to navigating space. In the room with him at the moment was Seokjin, who was also pretty quiet. He was definitely not seeming thrilled to be heading back to Szarvoun after finally finding peace in another world. Hoseok wanted to break the silence, but he didn't know what discussions could be had at such a time as this. Still, he felt like he needed to say something, anything." _Have you checked on Jungkook to make sure he has calmed down?_ "

" _He headed to use a fueler. I don't know if he's managed to calm down though._ " Seokjin answered with a sigh." _He's separated from his mate, so he probably won't be able to be calm anytime soon._ "

" _How about you?_ " Hoseok glanced over at Seokjin before returning his gaze to the control panel.

Seokjin didn't fully understand the question." _What do you mean? I have no bond, so I'm not sure what you're asking._ "

" _I mean, how are you feeling right now?_ " Hoseok rephrased the question." _You have grown so close to Jimin. Even though you two are not official mates, you must be sad to be away from him like this._ "

" _Sad..._ " Seokjin lowered his gaze as he thought about Jimin and their separation." _Yes, I suppose so._ "

The type of response he received from Seokjin did bring more concern to Hoseok though." _Are things okay with you two? You've been together for four years, so things have seemed okay, but...I don't know how to say this. You just seem like something is bothering you, regarding your relationship with him._ "

This was something Seokjin never discussed. Why would he discuss anything about his relationship? Still, Hoseok was his friend, and he could trust him, so it might be alright to talk about such things with him." _When we were leaving, Jimin said he loves me._ "

" _That's a good thing._ " Hoseok didn't understand why that clearly caused Seokjin to feel upset or conflicted, but something came into his mind." _Do you not love him in return?_ "

Seokjin began to fidget with his fingers on his lap as he thought about that." _I don't know._ " Speaking about this caused his chest to ache, and he didn't really understand that feeling much. He hadn't experienced such a feeling in a long time." _I've loved previous mates, but you know that was a mistake. We should never love our non-Szarvounian mates because we are always made to kill them._ "

" _But you don't have to worry about that on_ Earth _. You can love your mate and never be told to kill them._ " Hoseok knew that was currently an issue because of the other incubi who found them, but Seokjin had apparently been going through this inner conflict for such a long time.

" _But what am I providing for Jimin?_ " Since Seokjin had problems with his ability to perform intimate acts and couldn't sort out his own feelings, he worried about what he was actually giving Jimin in return for his love and loyalty." _He loves me and stays by my side no matter what, but what have I ever given to him in return for that?_ "

" _You don't need to give him anything. That's how love works, Seokjin._ " Hoseok knew that people often felt like they needed to provide something in return for the love they received, and maybe that was true in some cases, but he knew Jimin loved Seokjin freely.

Seokjin shook his head in declination." _I literally provide him with nothing. I can't help him with_ money _. I can't buy things for him. I don't pleasure him as a good mate should. I actually rely on him for nearly everything I need. But he can't rely on me for anything._ "

" _And yet, he loves you._ " A smile made its way across Hoseok's lips." _Don't you see that Jimin's love for you is not dependent on what you can or can't provide?_ "

" _That doesn't change the fact that I struggle to love him because of my past experiences. Wouldn't it be better for him to love someone who can love him in return?_ " Being unable to provide anything to Jimin, Seokjin felt like their relationship was unfair. He truly wanted to be with Jimin, but he had still not figured out how to love him without fear." _Does he not understand that I murdered the last mate I loved? How can he love me while knowing that I've killed my previous mates? Shouldn't that make him worry that I might kill him too? I haven't even told him about my previous mates. I prefer not to talk about them. Especially Givijo._ "

" _Givijo?_ " Hoseok didn't know who that was.

However, that name was very special to Seokjin." _My mate from a world called Zorjato. The most peaceful beings I'd ever known lived there. But I...I don't want to talk about that._ "

With a sigh, Hoseok didn't press the subject." _I understand._ " He knew that things could get emotionally confusing for any incubi who didn't go through detachment training." _I never went through the proper collector training since I ran away before my training was complete, so I can sort of understand. I only had one mate from another world that was conquered, but I didn't love him. I did form a bond, but it was never love because it was all business for me. At the time, my only love was Namjoon, and I managed to remain loyal to those feelings._ "

" _What kind of being was your mate?_ " Seokjin wondered curiously, wanting something to take his mind off of his own previous mates.

" _From head to tail, he was about twelve feet long and covered in scales._ " Hoseok explained." _He was very similar to the animal on_ Earth _known as a_ serpent _. From his waist on up, he was a man, but his bottom half was a_ serpent-like _tail. He had four arms and golden eyes._ " Hoseok could remember that mate almost perfectly." _The funny thing about him is that, well, I think his kind may have ventured to_ Earth _before._ "

Cocking his head a little to the side, Seokjin wanted to know more." _What makes you say that?_ " he asked.

" _Well, his kind looked identical to the creatures of myth in certain parts of_ Earth _._ " Hoseok had always found this fascinating." _Some people of_ Earth _call them_ Naga. _Humans have referred to them as_ serpent deities _associated with water and fertility. It makes me wonder if any of his kind managed to escape the war and find their way to_ Earth _for refuge. If so, they've probably been in hiding all this time._ "

" _Is it possible that your mate survived?_ " Seokjin doubted it, but he thought it couldn't hurt to ask.

At that, Hoseok shook his head." _Namjoon helped me kill him because I wasn't strong enough, physically or emotionally._ "

Seokjin was going to ask something else, but his attention was grabbed by a very quiet thud against the door to the control room." _Hm?_ "

Hoseok rolled his eyes, expecting that Jungkook was probably just eavesdropping, too upset to actually join the conversation. Getting up from his seat, he made his way over to the door and opened it, surprised by who he saw."Tae?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Hoseok was beyond displeased to have Taehyung and Jimin on the ship. After Taehyung had been discovered eavesdropping, he'd revealed that Jimin was also hiding nearby."How did you even get on the ship?!"

Jimin and Taehyung really didn't like that Hoseok was yelling at them, but they also understood that they were in big trouble."We got a taxi and followed you guys. We stayed a bit behind so that you guys wouldn't notice us." Jimin spoke with his head down, feeling ashamed. He knew that he and Taehyung shouldn't have come along. They should have stayed home where it was safe, but neither of them could bare to just sit around and do nothing while their friends and loved ones were in harm's way.

"We sneaked onto the ship while you were talking to Namjoon." Taehyung added.

Hoseok narrowed his gaze at Taehyung."I don't want to hear from you right now! Let Jimin do the talking!"

Now that definitely hurt Taehyung's feelings."Hoseokie-hyung--"

"Zip it, Tae!" Hoseok was very disappointed in Taehyung and didn't want to speak to him. He knew he was being harsh, but he felt like it was deserved at this point. Taehyung had disobeyed and put himself and Jimin in danger."This is a very dangerous situation! Do you not realize that?! You and Jimin should have stayed home! It's too dangerous for you two!"

Jimin lifted his gaze and frowned at Hoseok."Stop yelling at Tae. This isn't all his fault. Following you guys was my idea. Be mad at me instead."

Hoseok clenched his hands into fists by his sides."I'm mad at both of you!"

"Hoseok, calm down." Seokjin said as he placed a hand onto Hoseok's shoulder."It's too late to take them back. All we can do now is make sure they stay safe."

"You're right." Hoseok turned away from the two humans."Take them to the supply room. They're going to need suits."

"Suits?" Jimin asked Seokjin curiously as Hoseok walked away from them.

Taehyung watched Hoseok walk away, feeling completely awful. This was the first time Hoseok ever yelled at him like that. It hurt so much."Why do we, uh...Why do we need suits?" It was hard to keep his thoughts connected and form sentences while feeling this way.

Seokjin made a small motion with his hand for the two humans to follow him before walking out of the room."The atmosphere in Szarvoun is harsh." he told them.

"Harsh?" Jimin grabbed Taehyung's hand to make sure his friend stayed by his side as they followed Seokjin."How so?"

"The air in Szarvoun is not like Earth. Neither is the gravitational force." As Seokjin explained, he was managing to keep himself calm. In truth, he was angry too. He didn't understand why the humans disobeyed. He didn't know why they put themselves at risk like this."If you don't have the suits on, your weak bodies will be at major risk of dizziness and heaviness. Szarvounians can handle it because we were born and raised in that atmosphere. We use the suits because they allow us to be able to move with ease and freedom in the atmospheres and gravitational pulls of other worlds, as well as being easily provided. Szarvoun's atmosphere will be too heavy and thick for you two. You'd barely be able to move." Speaking of this brought something else to his thoughts."When we get close to Szarvoun, you two will also be given breath masks. They will help you breathe in the thick atmosphere."

"Suits and masks..." Taehyung really didn't like the sound of that."Sounds like we're going into hazardous waste..."

Jimin had more questions though."If you guys use the suits and masks when you go to other worlds, why didn't you guys have on masks when you got to Earth?"

Seokjin didn't look back at Jimin as he led them down the hall. He couldn't stand to look at his boyfriend while feeling mad at him. It confused him. He adored Jimin. Now that he was mad at him, he didn't know how to handle it."We don't need the masks. Incubi who go out on numerous missions are granted a new device as reward for succeeding and pleasing the emperor."

"What is the new device?" Taehyung wondered, now being more curious.

"We call it a breath mixer. It's a small device that's placed onto a person's back. It gives that person the ability to breathe in any atmosphere without difficulty." Seokjin remembered when he'd received a breath mixer. It made things so much easier. No more masks. No more breathing difficulty due to different atmospheres.

Reaching his free hand forward, Jimin wanted to grab Seokjin's hand but decided that he shouldn't, retracting it."Wouldn't it be better for me and Tae to get breath mixers then?"

Seokjin immediately shook his head."No way. Using a breath mixer is extremely painful. Besides, it would cause complications for you on Earth if anyone ever discovered it."

When Seokjin finally stopped walking and opened a door, Jimin and Taehyung followed him into the room."Where are Namjoon and Jungkook?" He wondered why he hadn't seen either of them.

"I'm wondering that too." Taehyung had honestly expected Namjoon to be the one to yell at him, not Hoseok.

"Jungkook is preparing for battle." Seokjin grabbed a couple suits from a steel container that was bolted to the floor in the corner of the room."Namjoon is not with us. He purposely got himself taken as prisoner by the ones who took Yoongi. He did so to make sure Yoongi will remain safe until we can rescue him."

Taehyung hadn't expected that at all. It made sense, but it made him feel so worried for his mate."I hope he keeps himself safe too. It's important for both of them to be safe."

Seokjin held the suits out to the humans."Strip and put these on. They will shift to fit you. They are made of special Szarvounian material. You tear them to put them on. Like this." Holding a section of a suit in his hand, Seokjin pulled to tear it apart. When he released it, the tear repaired itself to close."Tear it open, place it over your body, let it close around you."

Jimin didn't quite understand, but he wasn't given a chance to ask for help when Seokjin left the room and closed the door."Um, okay." He turned the suit around in his hands and eyed it curiously.

Taehyung, on the other hand, stripped off his clothes and started tearing the suit, deciding to just figure it out as he put it on."I think we do it like this. Look." When Jimin looked at him, not caring for his state of undress, Taehyung started pressing the torn suit to his body, letting it close around him.

"Ohh~" Jimin was definitely amazed."That's so cool." He stripped off his own clothes and tore the suit as well. As he pressed it to his body and felt it repair itself around him, he was pretty mind-blown."We need stuff like this on Earth."

"Jimin..." Taehyung fidgeted with his fingers once he was ready in the suit."Do you think Hoseokie-hyung is going to stay mad at me until we return to Earth?"

Looking back at Taehyung, Jimin frowned a little as he saw his friend appearing clearly upset."I don't know, Tae. You two need to talk it over, but you should wait until he cools off a bit. I think Seokjin is mad at me too. I mean, he wouldn't even look at him."

Taehyung slumped his shoulders and sighed."We're in so much trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

Namjoon let out a hefty sigh as he was sitting in silence. He allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as he tried to think of some sort of plan to get Yoongi away from the other incubi and back to Earth. Before anything could be done to free Yoongi from this captivity, he needed to keep the human safe from harm. Since he knew who the captain of this ship was, he knew that he couldn't let Yoongi be alone. He needed to keep up this lie of being Yoongi's mate to ensure that they wouldn't be separated on their way to be presented to the emperor. However, Namjoon also knew that Yoongi was in danger of maltreatment from this ship's captain. After all, Minhyuk hated Namjoon, being his rival since their early days in training.

Lowering his gaze, Namjoon peered at Yoongi, who was curled up sideways on his lap. He had his arms wrapped securely around the human, keeping him safe as he slept. It must have gotten late, but there was no way for them to tell the time. Now that Yoongi was sleeping, Namjoon could relax just a little as he thought of plans and possible escape routes. It relieved him that Yoongi had finally fallen asleep, being so exhausted from crying and being afraid. Of course, he hadn't told Yoongi that this was all his fault. He didn't want the human to distance himself.

Something that tore at Namjoon's heartstrings when Yoongi had been close to dozing off earlier had been that the human had requested that Namjoon stroke his cheek. "Jungkook strokes my cheek when I can't sleep," Yoongi had told him. Sure enough, stroking the human's cheek had helped him fall asleep.

As he held Yoongi and tried to focus on plans, his mind deviated. He remembered the last time he had held someone in his arms like this. It had been last winter when Taehyung had a cold and couldn't sleep. Hoseok had been at work, so Namjoon had held Taehyung on his lap and cradled him ever-so-gently. He wondered if it was just something humans did sometimes whenever they needed comfort. Being in the arms of someone they trusted must be very comforting.

Had Namjoon ever held Hoseok like this? He could only think of one time. He had held Hoseok like this only briefly after they'd worked together to kill his mate from a mission. Namjoon remembered how upset Hoseok had been, but he hadn't known how to handle it. Hoseok had requested to be held in this way. Still having never been held like this himself, Namjoon didn't fully understand how much comfort it could bring, but he was learning more about it.

Just thinking about Taehyung and Hoseok caused Namjoon's vision to get blurry with fresh tears. He wished he could be with his mates. He refused to let himself disturb Yoongi's much-needed sleep, but he did begin to quietly cry. It felt weird for him to cry. This was only his third time crying since finishing his emotional detachment training. He remembered crying when Jungkook and Seokjin accepted him as their equal and a friend. The only other time he could remember crying was a secret he never let anyone know.

Namjoon had cried alone when he had received the news that Hoseok had fled Szarvoun without a trace, when the one he had loved and desired to mate had disappeared.

\---

"This place is enormous." Jimin said as he walked through the halls of the ship with Taehyung."It's so much bigger than it looks from the outside."

"I guess."

Jimin paused and looked at Taehyung, pouting."You okay, Tae? You've been pretty quiet for a while."

Shrugging his shoulders, Taehyung knew he shouldn't lie, so he answered honestly."I'm not okay, Jiminie. I'm sad and scared." He knew it was too late to feel scared about being in space and traveling to another world, but he couldn't help it."We didn't think this through properly. We stowed away on this ship to be with Hoseok-hyung and Seokjin, but we didn't think ahead to how dangerous this is going to be."

"I know, but if we follow instructions, we'll be okay." Jimin was trying to keep a positive mind about this.

"But Hoseok-hyung and Seokjin are mad at us. And we don't even know how Jungkook is going to react when he finds out we're here." Taehyung knew that Jungkook might already know if Hoseok or Seokjin told him by now, but the two humans hadn't seen Jungkook yet.

Reaching out, Jimin gently grabbed Taehyung's hand to hold it."There's another thing bothering you, isn't there? I know how to tell when you're holding something back." That was a benefit of being someone's close friend. To Jimin, Taehyung was like an open book. Well, an open picture book. He could see and understand what he was seeing, but sometimes, words were needed to add more context.

This was something about which Taehyung didn't want to talk openly because he was hoping he could forget about it, but he knew that it would be good to talk about it."I know you can't understand their Szarvounian language, but the things I heard Hoseok-hyung say earlier when we were eavesdropping kinda upset me. I know I shouldn't be upset, but..."

"You are allowed to be upset, Tae. It's okay." Wanting to know more and also provide comfort, Jimin moved in front of Taehyung and grabbed his other hand to hold both now."What did he say that upset you?"

"He talked about..." Taehyung gulped quietly before continuing."He talked about a mate he had before from another world. I don't want to go into details, but he described what his mate was like, and he said that...He had to kill his mate for the mission they'd been on. Namjoon helped him do it." This really bothered Taehyung."I know they told us before that they had to kill their mates for missions, but I never wanted to imagine Hoseok-hyung doing something like that. He's so kind and sweet. I guess hearing that finally made it real for me that he's done bad things before."

"I understand. I had that feeling before too when Seokjin and I talked about his past. I chose to remain with him and support him. I've forgiven his past deeds, even though those deeds didn't affect me. I trust him." A soft smile came over Jimin's lips."Once things are calmer, you should have a talk with Hoseok-hyung about this. You can decide then if you can handle what he's done in the past and where things will go in the future." Jimin thought that was fair, though he also thought that Hoseok had already done so much to prove that he would never even dream of harming Taehyung.

"I'll talk to him about this whenever it's possible." Taehyung lowered his gaze and sighed."I trust him. I know he would never hurt me. I just don't know how to handle this information."

Giving Taehyung's hands a small tug, Jimin smiled wider to lighten the mood."Let's keep looking around. There's more to see."


	15. Chapter 15

It took a while for Jimin and Taehyung to finally find the room Jungkook was occupying. When they found him, they were rather confused by what they saw. The youngest incubus was lying on the floor, completely straight. He was on a shiny slab that was built into the floor as it seemed to be glowing a faint orange while radiating intense heat."What is that?" Jimin asked as he stepped a little closer.

"No idea." Taehyung moved closer as well, seeing that Jungkook appeared to be asleep. Maybe they should be sleeping too. It felt like they should be in bed by this time."Do you think he's been here this whole time?"

Kneeling down near the slab, Jimin hovered his hand over it, feeling the heat."How is he not being roasted alive on that thing? It's as hot as a stove."

"You two should be resting, not bothering Jungkook." Seokjin was heard behind them. Taehyung and Jimin both turned around to see the incubus standing in the doorway."Jungkook is preparing for battle. That's a fueler. It gives us a charge of energy and strength. The longer we use a fueler, the stronger and more alert we can be, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time."

Jimin approached Seokjin and noticed that the incubus wouldn't look at him directly."So Jungkook is sleeping on that thing for strength?" That sounded pretty weird to him.

"Not exactly sleeping." Seokjin let out a soft sigh as he tried to think of a way to explain this for the two humans to understand."It's like a coma. He can't hear us, and he won't wake up until he's finished using the fueler. We can set it to however much time we want to use it. Until the time he set is up, he'll remain this way."

"So none of us can even wake him up if we tried?" Taehyung wondered.

"To force someone out of the fueler before the time is up would be a terrible idea." Seokjin knew the humans didn't understand, but he figured it didn't hurt to explain."If someone using a fueler is forcibly awakened too soon, they will either be completely unresponsive and blank, or they'll enter a frenzy. Given our current situation and how Jungkook is handling Yoongi's capture, my bet is that he'll enter a frenzy. If that ever happened, I have no doubt that he would kill us all." Reaching out, he gave Taehyung's head a gentle pat."Let's not worry about that though. We'll let Jungkook finish using the fueler for as long as he wishes. In the meantime, you two should get some rest. It's late."

Jimin was definitely displeased to see Seokjin pat Taehyung's head, jealous that he wasn't getting the attention he was used to receiving from his boyfriend."Where are we going to sleep? We've been looking around for-freaking-ever and haven't seen any beds." It didn't seem like this ship had any proper places for sleep.

"There are no beds. Szarvounians are never provided with comfort for sleep as you humans are." Finally, Seokjin looked at Jimin."Just find a spot and sleep. I know it won't be comfortable for you two, but this is just how it is aboard a Szarvounian ship."

"Are you and Hoseok-hyung going to get some sleep?" It was a great concern for Taehyung that not all of them would be able to get enough rest. After all, this was a dangerous trip.

Seokjin shook his head."I will be finding a place to rest soon, but Hoseok insists on remaining at the controls. After I rest, he might allow me to take over the controls for a while to give himself time to rest, but that's up to him. Now go on, you two. Find a place to sleep."

Jimin frowned as Taehyung stepped around Seokjin to leave the room. Jimin stayed behind though."Seokjin..." He didn't want to walk away from his boyfriend like this. He knew things weren't ideal at the moment, but he wanted to see the positive instead of the negative."I know you're mad at me, but I came along because I want to help. I know there's not much I can do, but I'll do anything I can. Yoongi-hyung's my best friend, and...I love you, Seokjin."

"Go with Taehyung." Seokjin didn't want to respond to that right now. He didn't really know how. He was having mixed feelings. He adored Jimin, but he was also mad at him. Until he could sort out his feelings and come to a solid conclusion, he couldn't respond to the human's love.

"Fine." Giving up for now, Jimin left the room to follow Taehyung down the hall. They needed to find a suitable place to sleep.

When Jimin caught up to him, Taehyung looked at him with quite a worried expression."Jiminie, do you really think Jungkook would kill us all if we woke him up too early? But we're his friends. Even in a frenzy, wouldn't he recognize us?"

"I don't know, Tae. But it makes me wonder how strong he'll be after he's done using the fueler." That did worry Jimin as well."I've seen him pin down Seokjin before. He's pretty strong already without the fueler. If that fueler thing is going to make him even stronger, he could probably take down anyone."

"I hope so." Grabbing Jimin's hand for comfort, Taehyung pouted."I'm still scared though. We're in space, on our way to an unfamiliar world. And you remember what they told us before about Szarvoun, right? They said it's a bad place with a cruel emperor. Things could get super duper bad. If we end up landing there, I think it would be best for you and me to stay hidden on the ship while they rescue Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon."

"You're right." Jimin locked his fingers with Taehyung's."You're so much smarter than me, you know. I reacted on emotion to come here and convinced you to come with me, but you're thinking of our safety. I know you're really scared. I am too. You and I will stick together and keep each other safe. Promise?"

That brought a soft smile to Taehyung's lips."Promise."

They didn't end up searching around for long. They had already explored a large portion of the ship. Deciding that they weren't going to find anything better, Jimin and Taehyung made their way back to the supply room. They sat on the floor and huddled together in a corner, getting as comfortable as possible, which wasn't much at all."Good night, Tae."

"Good night, Jiminie."


	16. Chapter 16

Unable to tell the time, Namjoon assumed it was pretty late when the door to the grey room was opened. Entering the room with a steel tray in his hands was Junhong." _Haven't seen you in a long time, Junhong._ " Namjoon commented." _I see you completed your training._ "

Junhong shrugged his shoulders as he stepped over to Namjoon and the sleeping human." _I've only been out of training for a couple years. This was supposed to be my first mission._ " Squatting down in front of Namjoon, he set down the tray, a filthy mess lumped on it." _I brought some food._ "

" _I don't know if he can eat that._ " Namjoon glanced down at Yoongi, who was beginning to stir in his sleep, seeming to be waking up.

" _How is he doing anyway? Minhyuk already hates him, you know._ " Junhong cocked his head a little to the side as he watched Yoongi open his eyes.

As soon as Yoongi opened his eyes and saw that they were not alone, he clung to Namjoon tightly. However, he calmed down a little when he realized that it was just Junhong. For some reason, Junhong didn't scare him. Maybe it was because of the way Junhong had spoken to him before. Something about him reminded Yoongi of Jungkook.

Namjoon moved a hand up to Yoongi's head and started to stroke his hair." _He's okay._ " he told Junhong." _He's scared, which is to be expected._ "

" _I don't know why Minhyuk wants to take him to Emperor Minseok. Maybe he thinks it'll get him some sort of extra recognition._ " It was a little puzzling to Junhong. He knew that it couldn't be of much use to take a non-Szarvounian to the emperor for anything else.

" _But why?_ " That was what Namjoon wanted to know. He knew Yoongi wanted to know as well." _Why have you guys taken Yoongi from his world?_ "

Shifting, Junhong seated himself on his butt on the floor." _After we followed your signal and got to that planet, we looked all over for you. It took quite some time, but we found you and used listeners to catch your conversations. Of course, we never understood much because you rarely spoke Szarvounian. But we heard your conversation before about Yoongi being a good leader._ " he explained." _What luck we had. We had found you and discovered a world leader. Though, I must say that Yoongi really doesn't strike me as a very competent leader. He was captured so easily._ "

"Leader?" Yoongi was very confused."I'm no leader. Namjoon, what is he talking about? They abducted me because they think I'm some sort of leader?"

Namjoon didn't even respond to Yoongi. He kept his gaze on Junhong." _You guys have been following us around and listening to our conversations?_ " That made him wonder how long these incubi had been on Earth, managing to not be discovered.

Junhong gave a small nod." _Well, yeah. We needed to get some information. We needed to know how many of you were on that planet and if you had mates. This information will be useful to tell the emperor._ " Allowing his gaze to travel to Yoongi, he made a hum." _Emperor Minseok won't be impressed at all by this little one. He's so weak and small._ " His gaze sank a little lower." _Though his small attributes make him quite cute._ "

"Small attributes..?" It was at that moment that Yoongi realized where Junhong's gaze had gone. He squeezed his legs together tightly, his cheeks flaring red."Why are incubi such perverts?!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Junhong."My dick isn't small, you perv!"

"Calm down, Yoongi." Namjoon wrapped his arms around Yoongi to hold him still and hopefully give some comfort."This is just the way we are. To us, you are small. Incubi are naturally taller than you humans and also larger in, well, size."

Junhong was confused by Yoongi's raised voice, not seeing any issue with that he had said about the small male." _Is there a problem?_ "

Namjoon shook his head." _No, no. He's just mad that you called his dick small._ " he clarified.

" _Why does that make him mad? I don't understand._ " Junhong scooted just a tad closer and peered at the human on Namjoon's lap." _Little Yoongi, have I offended you? As large beings of strength and war, small ones like yourself are cute to us. Some may see you as easy prey but others will want to take you as their cute little mate. As I've told you before, if you weren't already mated, I'd want you for myself._ "

At that, Namjoon narrowed his gaze the Junhong." _You should stop thinking about that. You know better than to lust after another incubus' mate. Yoongi is mine._ " He tightened his arms around the human while keeping a hard gaze on the other incubus.

Junhong put his hands up in front of himself in defense." _I'm not going to try to take him from you. I swear. I'm just being honest._ "

"Too honest." Yoongi didn't like this situation. He didn't want anyone but Jungkook to have lust for him. It was already unnerving that everyone aboard this ship kept seeing him naked and vulnerable.

Wanting to put an end to this conversation, Namjoon glanced at the tray on the floor then back at Junhong." _Thanks for the food. You should go before Minhyuk finds out you've left the door open for so long._ "

" _Uh, yeah, okay._ " In all honesty, Junhong didn't want to leave the room. He had heard so much about Namjoon while he'd been training to become a warrior, even meeting him just a couple brief times before, and now he was finally getting the chance to talk to him. He also wanted to be around Yoongi more. The cute small male really captured Junhong's interest, despite being mated already. Rising to his feet, he made his way back over to the open door." _I hope he is able to eat the food. It is all you two will be getting. Once we reach Szarvoun, you'll both be presented to the emperor, and he'll decide what will happen after that._ " Once that was said, he left the room and closed the door, locking it.

"Food?" Yoongi was completely confused. He looked down at the tray, the black goop on it not looking like any sort of food he had ever seen before."What the hell even is it?"

"Honestly..." Namjoon was at a loss."I have no idea how to even explain it in Korean, and it wouldn't make sense to you in Szarvounian. It's just a type of food from Szarvoun. You can taste it, but I don't know if you will be able to handle it." Reaching down, Namjoon got a little bit of the black goop onto the tip of his index finger, bringing it up to Yoongi's mouth."Here. Have a taste."

Yoongi was a little disgusted by the fact that Namjoon was feeding it to him like this, but maybe the incubus had a reason for not wanting Yoongi to touch it himself. With hesitation, he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tip of Namjoon's finger. However, he almost immediately pulled back and spit onto the floor."What the fuck-!" He spit again, desperate to get that taste out of his mouth."That is the worst goddamn shit I have ever tasted in my life!" The taste was so repulsive that the human felt like vomiting.

As Yoongi dry-heaved several times, Namjoon hummed softly."Such a strong reaction to a tiny taste. I guess this means you definitely won't be able to handle Szarvounian food."

Barely able to get his urge to puke under control, Yoongi looked at the black messy goop."And why the fuck did you feed it to me like that?!"

"Because you won't be able to touch it." Namjoon got a bit more of the goop onto his finger and showed it to Yoongi."This special food harvested in Szarvoun won't let other species touch it. It has been developed that way. It prevents our food from being stolen by any other race that may happen upon Szarvoun."

"It won't let me touch it? What the fuck does that even mean?" Yoongi extended his index finger toward the goop on Namjoon's finger, but the goop slid down the incubus' finger to the back of his hand."What the--It's alive?!" Yoongi wanted to throw up even more now. He had almost eaten something that was alive?!

"Uh, I guess." Having eaten this countless times during his life, Namjoon saw no problem with this.

"That is so fucking disgusting and messed up." Yoongi moved himself off of Namjoon's lap and scooted over to a corner, huddling up tightly."You can eat your nasty gunk. Just keep it away from me."

That actually made Namjoon chuckle."Alright then." Since Yoongi couldn't eat it, there was no point in letting the food go to waste. Namjoon proceeded to eat the black mess from the tray, enjoying the taste. Though, he now didn't think it was as delicious as he'd originally thought it to be. After eating Earth food for the past four years, this black goop just couldn't compare to the many savory flavors he had gotten to experience.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a painful sight for Hoseok to see Taehyung and Jimin cuddled together on the floor of the storage room. He hated it. He wished the two humans had stayed home where it was safe. There was no telling how dangerous things could get. While it was true that he would rather be close to his mates than suffer the separation pull of the bond, he would also prefer for his mates to be safe. With Namjoon being a captive, Hoseok had hoped at least keep Taehyung out of harm's way. How was he going to do that now?

" _We'll keep them safe._ "

Hoseok had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't know when Seokjin had approached him." _You're supposed to be resting._ "

Seokjin leaned his side against the door frame and loosely crossed his arms over his chest." _And you're supposed to be at the controls._ " With a sigh, he knew what was on Hoseok's mind. He could tell because he was thinking the same sort of thing." _Have a talk with him later. Explain why you're mad. He'll understand._ "

" _You plan to have that talk with Jimin?_ " It was not lost on Hoseok that Seokjin was upset with Jimin and needed to talk about things with him.

" _We're traitors, Hoseok._ " This was something that was playing through Seokjin's mind." _The emperor will want us dead. I'd rather die with Jimin's love than die on bad terms with my mate._ "

Turning to face Seokjin fully, Hoseok narrowed his gaze." _You're not going to die. No matter what, we'll return home together. All of us._ " He did fear that the humans would get hurt though.

" _You should let me take over the controls for a bit so you can get a little rest._ " Seokjin suggested.

Stepping past the incubus, Hoseok left the storage room, not wanting to disturb Taehyung and Jimin. The two humans seemed pretty exhausted, considering they hadn't been woken by the chatting. When Seokjin followed him out of the room, he shook his head." _I'm going back to the controls. Go and rest._ " He didn't want to give up being in charge, and he wanted to remain alert just in case anything happened.

Seokjin didn't like that. He wanted Hoseok to rest." _You can't remain at the controls the whole time. You need to rest and pre--_ "

" _Namjoon left me in charge. That makes me the acting captain of this ship._ " Hoseok interrupted." _Now rest, Seokjin. That's an order._ "

There was no way Seokjin could argue with that. He still had some behaviors left from his years as a Szarvounian warrior. Following orders was one of those behaviors. He had been conditioned that way from a young age." _Yes, sir._ " With an expression of defeat, Seokjin walked away.

Hoseok knew that it was wrong to take advantage of Seokjin's compulsion to follow orders, but he needed to be a leader right now. Namjoon left him in charge, and he wasn't going to slack. He had never taken the position of captain before, and he wanted to make sure he did it well. Hoseok would never be able to forgive himself if any of his friends were hurt or killed during this important mission. He was determined to save Yoongi and Namjoon and return to Earth.

On his way back to the controls, Hoseok made a stop by the room Jungkook was occupying. He knew what was going to happen once Jungkook would wake up. It was easy to anticipate the young incubus' plan of action."You're going to kill them." he said with a straight face."You'll rip them apart, and it's going to be bloody." He was looking forward to it. Hoseok wanted to make the incubi pay for abducting Yoongi and endangering Earth. He couldn't do it himself though because he wasn't as strong. That was why he was looking forward to seeing Jungkook go wild.

It was apparent in Hoseok's mind that a slaughter was coming. He had seen over the past few years how strong Jungkook had become. With the help of the fueler, he knew the young incubus would be unstoppable until the fuel would wear off. Hoseok had a plan to land on the edge of Szarvoun and sneak Jungkook and Seokjin into the emperor's stronghold. He knew his way around the stronghold, as he had used to work in there before completing the first sections of his training to become a warrior.

The hardest part of that would be keeping Jungkook calm enough to sneak. Under the intoxication of the fueler, Jungkook would be itching to fight and kill."I have no doubt that they've begun star-jumping." Hoseok mumbled to himself as he resumed heading toward the control room."I should start as well." He knew that star-jumping was the best way to travel through space to enter other galaxies. It was also much faster."I haven't star-jumped in over a decade. It won't be pleasant."

\---

Hunched over and groaning in discomfort, Yoongi was barely managing to not vomit as he was suffering from severe head rush. The room felt like it was spinning, artificial gravity that kept them grounded to the floor getting lighter then heavier then lighter again at a quick rate."What's...going on..?" He could hardly speak as vomit threatened to come up his throat.

"We're star-jumping." Namjoon answered rather simply. Hearing Yoongi groan, he knew he should explain."Just like the term suggests, the ship is jumping from star to star. It's a very fast way to travel through space. The speed the ship moves while star-jumping is fast enough to be considered teleportation on Earth. The change in the artificial gravity you are feeling is the difference of gravitational pull of each star we get near." It made Namjoon a little relieved to hear Yoongi finally vomit after several minutes of heaving."Come here, Yoongi. I'll try to soothe you."

With much difficulty, Yoongi crawled closer to Namjoon, unable to stand. As soon as he got to the incubus, he collapsed onto the floor and let his head rest on Namjoon's thigh. He felt completely miserable. He had never felt so sick and nauseous before in his life. It was a mystery to him how Namjoon could stand the constant shift in gravity. Maybe the incubus' training had helped him become resilient to this feeling.

With two fingers, Namjoon began to stroke Yoongi's cheek to put the human at ease. He used his other hand to start sifting through the human's hair gently."We'll arrive at Szarvoun soon. Just maybe seven or eight more hours to go."

"Hours..?" That didn't sound pleasant to Yoongi at all.

"We won't be star-jumping the whole time. Don't worry." Namjoon almost chuckled at that little worry. He was trying to keep a positive mind. He had a plan in his head to get Yoongi a suit and breath mask to help him breathe and be somewhat protected from Szarvoun's harsh environment. Hearing Yoongi dry-heave again, Namjoon knew what was coming.

Unable to move in time because of the changing gravity making him feel so dizzy and sick, Yoongi vomited again and unintentionally puked on Namjoon's leg."I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered out, feeling so sick and embarrassed.

There was no way Namjoon could be mad about that."It's fine. It's not your fault. Just try to calm your breathing."


	18. Chapter 18

"Seokjin!"

Being awoken from his sleep by the call of his name, Seokjin opened his eyes and sat upright on the hard floor. He spotted Hoseok in the doorway of the room he'd chosen in which to sleep."Is it time?"

Hoseok gave a simple nod."We're about to start star-jumping. Take over the controls. I'll go to Taehyung and Jimin." He was completely aware that the two humans were about to get very sick.

Seokjin didn't need to be told more than once. Rising to his feet, he rushed out of the room and down the long hall. He needed to get to the control room quickly and make sure everything would go smoothly while Hoseok would take care of the humans. On his way to the control room, he did take a brief look into the room Jungkook occupied, seeing that the youngest incubus was still using the fueler." _He's going to be uncontrollable._ " he mumbled to himself.

Hoseok rushed straight to the storage room, seeing that Jimin and Taehyung were both still asleep. He had no doubt that the star-jumping was going to wake them with the worst nausea they had ever experienced in their lives if he didn't wake them first. Grabbing a couple small containers, Hoseok dumped the contents out onto the floor then squatted down in front of the humans."Tae. Jimin. I need you both to wake up." Using one of the containers, he nudged Taehyung a bit."Tae, wake up, babe."

Being nudged and hearing his name being spoken, Taehyung did awaken. He also heard Jimin whine softly beside him, seeming to wake up as well."Hoseokie-hyung?" Were they at their destination? He had imagined it taking longer than this. Seeing that Hoseok had a couple containers in his hands, he became confused."What's going on?"

"Hyung, is everything okay?" Jimin asked as he rubbed his eyes, still feeling quite tired. The two humans had certainly not slept enough.

"Take these." Hoseok held the containers out to the humans."You two are about to get very nauseous. We're about to star-jump."

"Star-jump?" Accepting one of the containers, Jimin held it on his lap."What kind of Star Wars crap is that?"

With a shake of his head, Hoseok shifted to sit on his knees."This is going to make you two very sick, so do your best to puke in the containers." This wasn't going to be pleasant for Hoseok either, which was why he couldn't remain at the controls during the star-jumping. Being half human, he couldn't handle it as well as Seokjin would be able.

Taehyung held the container on his lap with one hand, but he reached his other hand out to touch Hoseok's wrist with his fingertips, wanting some contact."Hoseokie-hyung, I'm really sorry. Jimin and I should have stayed home, but we were too worried for you and the others."

"I know." Hoseok grabbed Taehyung's hand and sighed."I'm sorry for getting so mad at you two. The way I spoke to you was wrong. I thought I only had to worry for one of my mates, but now I have to worry for you both. That scares me." Lifting Taehyung's hand, Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to his human boyfriend's knuckles."I will do anything to protect you."

"Listen, I'm glad you two are having a moment, but..." Jimin interrupted."What the hell is star-jumping?"

Taehyung, on the other hand, thought the term was pretty self-explanatory."Guardians of the Galaxy, Jiminie."

Hoseok figured that explanation worked."Yeah, basically."

\---

As much as Namjoon didn't like having vomit drying to the leg of his suit, he was pleased that Yoongi was no longer sick. The star-jumping was over, and the human had passed out from exhaustion. Of course, this wasn't the grossest situation Namjoon had experienced. He had been in messier and smellier circumstances before, so Yoongi's vomit didn't really bother him. There were still several hours left until they would arrive on Szarvoun, Namjoon could assume. That would give Yoongi a chance to rest and regain some strength.

\---

" _I don't like this._ " Junhong said bluntly as he was seated in a barren room, watching Jihoon train alone with curved blades.

" _You don't like what?_ " Jihoon asked as he didn't stop training. He didn't even look at Junhong, preferring to remain focused.

Junhong just couldn't focus enough to train though. Hence why he was just sitting on the floor and watching Jihoon." _This whole situation. I don't like it._ " He knew he would be in massive trouble if Minhyuk ever heard him talk like this, but he knew Jihoon wouldn't tell on him." _The emperor is just going to kill them both, you know. Or he'll kill Namjoon and keep the little one for something worse._ "

Stopping, Jihoon turned to face Junhong and sighed." _Why is that bothering you so much? You know how our world works. You know the laws._ "

" _That's why this is bothering me._ " Leaning his head back against the wall, Junhong looked up at the ceiling." _We ripped the little one away from his world, which seemed much better than our own. The people there...They looked so happy and free. If Namjoon and his team were able to start living there and being happy, why should we take them away from that? Wouldn't it be better if we stayed in that world with them? We could be free, Jihoon._ "

Jihoon stepped closer to Junhong and squatted down in front of him." _But look at what has happened, Junhong. We have taken Namjoon and that little leader. If we could take them, surely, others could find and take us. There is no lasting happiness for us. There is no freedom. We are slaves to Emperor Minseok._ "

Junhong clenched his hands into fists on his lap." _I hate the emperor._ " He shifted his gaze to the side before looking straight at Jihoon." _I was fully loyal until..._ "

" _I know._ " Jihoon grabbed Junhong's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze." _Her death will never leave you._ " Rising to his feet, he nudged Junhong's leg with his foot." _Now train with me. It'll ease your mind._ "

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his thoughts right now, Junhong stood and rolled his eyes." _Fine. Just for a little while._ " He couldn't let himself get too absorbed into his thoughts. He could get in trouble for that, especially if those thoughts led him to commit wrong acts.


	19. Chapter 19

Namjoon wished he could go to sleep. He wanted to lay down and sleep to regain energy and strength. However, he didn't think he should do that. He needed to remain alert, just in case one of the other incubi came back to the room. From what he could see, Junhong could be trusted to not hurt Yoongi. Jihoon didn't seem fond of this situation, but he was also the loyal type. Minhyuk was the one who worried Namjoon. While pretending to be Yoongi's mate ensured that they could stick together, it also put Yoongi at risk of being treated very harshly by this ship's captain. Namjoon hadn't known what else to do.

All Namjoon could do at the moment was looking after the human as he slept. As he absentmindedly stroked Yoongi's hair, he thought about his mates. What he would not tell Yoongi unless it was absolutely necessary was the chance that one of them might die, if not both. He knew Yoongi must have already thought of that, so Namjoon didn't want to cause further fear for the little human. He thought of the possibilities, and he had almost no doubt that the emperor would kill him and/or Yoongi.

The thought of dying didn't scare Namjoon as much as the thought of losing his friend. He looked down at Yoongi and frowned. The human had accepted Namjoon and Seokjin like family. For that, Namjoon was eternally grateful. Despite relying on his mates a lot for the things he needed, he could never forget how much Yoongi had helped him. There was no way he would simply allow any harm to come to the human.

There wasn't much time for him to think about all of this. Or maybe there had been plenty of time, but he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts that the time had flown by. Either way, Namjoon's state of alert was thrown into overdrive when he felt the familiar shake of landing."We've arrived." This wasn't good at all. Hoseok and the others hadn't caught up to save them before they could reach Szarvoun. Namjoon had doubted it would happen, but he'd also hoped for it.

"Yoongi." Namjoon was very relieved that Yoongi had been able to sleep for however long they'd just be in silence after the star-jumping had ceased. Now it was time for him to wake up."Yoongi, wake up."

Being woken, Yoongi had to take a couple seconds to come to terms with the fact that everything hadn't been just a bad dream. He was on this ship with unfamiliar incubi, going to a new world, and naked."What's going on, Namjoon?" he asked with a yawn."Did something happen?"

Namjoon knew Yoongi wasn't going to like this. What about this situation was there to like?"We've arrived." he told him simply."We've just landed on Szarvoun."

Hearing that answer, Yoongi sat up and bit his lower lip. He knew this wasn't going to be good."They're going to take me to their emperor like this, aren't they?" Feeling uncomfortable, Yoongi wrapped his arms around himself and curled his legs, trying to hide his nude body."That's so humiliating."

Namjoon almost told Yoongi a fact that the human already knew, that the Szarvounians didn't care about nudity, but he decided that it was best to not say that. He could see that Yoongi was very uncomfortable with his nakedness. No amount of reassurance of the Szarvounians not caring would make the human feel better about this."I'll convince them to give you a suit like the one I'm wearing. I'll also get them to give you a mask. That way, you'll be able to breathe well enough."

"Do you think they'll listen to you?" That was a big concern for Yoongi. From what he could tell, the captain of this ship wasn't as nice as the other incubi. He assumed the one who had taken his clothes was the captain. After all, Junhong had told him that Minhyuk would be very angry to know that he had escaped from this room.

"They'll need to listen to me if they want our cooperation." This seemed like a good idea in Namjoon's mind."I'm going to refuse to cooperate if they don't give you a suit and mask. Besides, I'll let them know that you won't be able to follow them if you don't have a suit and mask because your body won't be able to handle the atmosphere."

"Just don't get yourself in trouble, Namjoon." As much as Yoongi wanted something to wear, he didn't want Namjoon to get himself hurt.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." To Namjoon, Yoongi's comfort and safety were top priority. Hearing that footsteps were coming down the hall, he wrapped an arm around Yoongi's shoulders."Kiss me." They needed to keep up the act of being mates.

Though he really didn't want to do this, Yoongi obediently pressed his lips to Namjoon's. His heart pounded with surprise when their lips locked, Namjoon taking the initiative to start meshing. It took so much of Yoongi's willpower to not push the incubus away. Instead, he returned the meshing, knowing this had to be a part of Namjoon's plan. Of course, this also felt very gross because Yoongi had vomited hours ago and had no access to toothpaste or mints.

When the footsteps in the hall reached the door to this room, Namjoon cranked up the act to make it as believable as possible. He grabbed Yoongi and swiftly moved him to lie down, feeling the human's hands grip onto his biceps with haste. He knew he had just startled Yoongi, taking the opportunity to insert his tongue into the smaller man's mouth just as the door was opened.

Upon seeing the scene in front of him, the intruding incubus rolled his eyes." _If you're going to mate, do it quickly. This will likely be the last time you two will have the chance._ " he spoke with such a hateful tone.

Turning his head, Yoongi broke free from Namjoon's initiated makeout."Namjoon, he's the one who...you know..."

Giving Yoongi's earlobe a nibble, Namjoon sneaked a whisper."Minhyuk. The captain." Pulling away a bit, he looked over at the other incubus." _This wouldn't be the last time. I'm too valuable to the emperor. So is my mate._ "

" _Not anymore. You're a traitor now._ " A wicked smirk formed over Minhyuk's lips." _I've always wanted to destroy you. With your traitorous acts, I have no doubt that Emperor Minseok will grant me that privilege._ " Seeing the smaller man cling to Namjoon and become afraid, he found joy in the power he had over this whole situation." _If you two are done fooling around, we should go. Let's not keep our beloved emperor waiting._ "

Namjoon stood, gently pulling Yoongi up as well, though he knew the human would rather stay curled up on the floor to cover his body a bit." _We're not going anywhere until my mate gets a suit and breath mask. Otherwise, he won't be able to follow along. He can't survive in Szarvounian atmosphere._ "

" _He will suffer then._ " Minhyuk turned around to leave the room with the expectation of the two prisoners knowing to follow him.

" _We're not going anywhere_." Namjoon repeated." _We will stay right here until you bring a suit and breath mask for him. I will not cooperate until you do that._ "

Needing Namjoon and the little one to follow him, Minhyuk groaned with annoyance." _Fine. I will return shortly._ " Stepping out of the room, he closed and locked the door once again.

Yoongi looked up at Namjoon and frowned."That was too easy. Something isn't right." He had expected more of a debate to get a suit and mask."And was all that necessary? You only told me to kiss you. Did you have to basically shove your tongue down my throat? Jungkook is the only one who's allowed to do that."

"Oh, I'm sure he shoves more than his tongue down your throat." Namjoon teased, receiving a light smack on his arm."And yeah, it was necessary. This act of us being mates needs to be completely believable."

"Fine. Just give me a little more warning before you do something like that. I don't like it, and..." Yoongi turned his gaze to the side."You kinda startled me."

Namjoon's gaze softened as he pulled Yoongi into a loose embrace."I'm sorry. I panicked a little. I knew we had to pretend to be mates, but I didn't know how far it needed to be taken because I didn't know which of them was coming. If it had only been Junhong, a little peck would have been enough, but Minhyuk hates me, like, a lot."

"I can tell." Leaning forward to rest his forehead against Namjoon's shoulder, Yoongi was trying really hard to keep himself from falling apart. He was hungry and very scared. Here he was, on a completely unfamiliar planet, a new world. He didn't know if he was going to get out of this alive. The chances seemed slim. All he could do was follow Namjoon's plan and hope Jungkook and the others would save them in time.


	20. Chapter 20

" _You're this determined to hurt Namjoon?_ " Junhong asked as he followed behind Minhyuk.

" _I think Junhong is right. This is low._ " Even though Jihoon was the typically-loyal type, he could see that this was not a good thing to do." _Hurting another Szarvounian's mate goes against the rules._ "

Tired of hearing his subordinates talk back to him, Minhyuk groaned." _Shut up, or I'll punish you both. The rules of not targeting someone's mate aren't even official. I don't care about anyone's joy but my own, and bringing dismay to Namjoon will give me joy._ "

Acting against the way he'd been trained, Junhong reached out and grabbed Minhyuk's wrist, visibly angering the captain." _But Namjoon's mate is small and weak. You'll stoop so low to hurt someone who stands no chance against you?_ "

" _You dare question your captain?_ " Jerking his wrist out of Junhong's grasp, Minhyuk gave him a solid punch to the face, knocking him to the floor." _I should have known your mate's death would cloud your judgement. Still, I allowed you aboard my ship and took you as part of my team. You ungrateful little brat. Your insubordination will be reported to Emperor Minseok if you don't clean up your act before we get to the dome._ "

Jihoon waited for Minhyuk to storm off before he knelt down beside Junhong." _Are you okay?_ "

" _Why did he have to mention her?_ " Junhong's eyes glistened with fresh tears, but he blinked them away.

" _He only said it to hurt you. Please don't act out._ " Jihoon really didn't want anything to happen to Junhong. They were both pretty new to being warriors aboard a ship, but they still had to act strong. Jihoon had only been on a couple missions before while this had been Junhong's first. He felt responsible for the younger incubus." _Let's follow Minhyuk to get Namjoon and the little one. He won't do too much damage because he still needs to present them to the emperor. Their lives are in the emperor's hands._ "

Clenching his hands into fists, Junhong rose to his feet." _You know we can't trust the emperor to make compassionate decisions. He'll kill them both or worse. Yoongi is so little compared to us. So weak. So helpless. Why must we do this?_ "

" _If we don't take over other worlds, we'll die out, Junhong. You know that_." Jihoon also didn't like the way things worked in their world, but he didn't know any other way of living." _Our world is falling apart. We've had to manufacture food because nothing can grow in our soil. We need more worlds because ours is over-populated. We know the emperor only does this for power, but we need it too._ "

" _Why can't we just move to other worlds and live peacefully with the natives?_ " argued Junhong." _Why must we take everything away from them, including their lives?_ "

" _Do you really think the natives of any other world would accept us?_ " This was something Jihoon greatly doubted. He had heard many stories of Szarvounians being rejected by the inhabitants of other worlds.

Junhong, as disloyal as he was, believed otherwise." _Those stories were told to us by the emperor. How can we know they're true? Namjoon was accepted in another world. He found a mate there. He was living peacefully. We can do that too, Jihoon. If we stop Minhyuk from presenting them to the emperor, we can go back to their world and--_ "

" _Stop._ " Jihoon quickly covered Junhong's mouth with his hand." _Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you are heard making plans to become a traitor, you will be executed. You know that._ "

\---

"Namjoon." Yoongi spoke as he was sitting on the floor again, curled up to cover his body was much as possible."Can you promise me something?"

Looking over at Yoongi, Namjoon cocked his head a little to the side."Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that we'll both get out of this alive." Yoongi knew that he was Namjoon's top priority right now, but he wanted Namjoon to worry about himself as well. He wanted them both to be able to go back home.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Stepping closer to Yoongi, Namjoon squatted down in front of him."We're both going to be okay. I promise. I know you're scared. That's understandable. Hoseok, Seokjin, and Jungkook are on their way. I just need to keep you safe until they get here. Then, we'll all go home together."

"Both of us, you mean. Not just me. You'll keep us both safe." That was what kept worrying Yoongi. He kept hearing Namjoon say that he would keep him safe, but Namjoon wasn't saying that he would keep himself safe.

"You're my prior--"

"My priority is both of us, Namjoon!" Reaching out, Yoongi grabbed one of Namjoon's hands with both of his own."I need that to be your priority too. Please. You're my friend. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

With a sigh, Namjoon smiled ever-so-slightly."I love you too, Yoongi. You're the best friend I've ever had. And you're right. My priority should be both of us. I guess, even after the past four years that I've lived on Earth, I still think like a captain. I still want to be a good leader who protects my team." This was something Namjoon knew made him very different from Minhyuk, the captain of this ship. He had always protected his team; Minhyuk was willing to throw them away.

"You can't protect your team if you don't also protect yourself." Yoongi thought his heart was going to jump completely out of his chest when he was startled by the sound of the door opening."He's back."

Namjoon pulled away from Yoongi and stood, turning to face Minhyuk, who had just entered the room again." _Did you get a suit and mask for my mate?_ "

Minhyuk narrowed his gaze at Namjoon, not liking the other incubus' tone." _I got him a suit._ " he said as he held it up to be shown." _And a breath mixer._ " He was pleased when Namjoon frowned deeply." _It's the mixer or nothing._ "

" _We don't know how his body will handle the mixer. Those are painful. You know that._ " Namjoon stepped right up to Minhyuk in a confrontational manner." _You would purposely cause unnecessary pain to him just to hurt me?_ "

" _Either he gets the mixer, or he suffocates in our atmosphere. Make your choice._ " A smirk came over Minhyuk's lips as he knew he'd just put Namjoon in a position in which he had no choice but to allow the little one to be hurt.

Yoongi watched with wide eyes as Namjoon stepped aside to allow the cruel incubus to approach him."Stay away from me!" Yoongi pushed himself further against the corner in fear."Don't hurt me!"

Namjoon couldn't even bare to watch as he knew what was going to happen. He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides, wishing he had another option, but he didn't. Minhyuk had given him an awful choice.

There was pleasure in Minhyuk's expression as he knelt down in front of the human. He grabbed Yoongi's arm and jerked him forward with enough force to basically slam him face-down on the floor. Then, he revealed the other thing he'd been carrying in his hand with the suit. It was small, circular, and black. He pressed the item to Yoongi's back, near his left shoulder blade.

Confusion, fear, and anxiety filled Yoongi as he didn't know what was about to happen. Then he felt it. A piercing pain entered his back where the item was being pressed. It felt like something stabbed into him. That pain was followed by a churning feeling in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. The human let out a choked scream of agony. He felt like his insides were being mixed around to new places. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Yoongi's screams pained Namjoon greatly. He wished he could make it stop. He wanted to destroy Minhyuk for hurting the human. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. If he attacked Minhyuk, the cruel incubus could easily put Yoongi into the crossfire and use him as a meat shield. Attacking Minhyuk would only put Yoongi at more risk. Namjoon couldn't save Yoongi from this world on his own. So he had to hold back until the others would arrive to rescue them.


	21. Chapter 21

It would be a massive understatement to say that Hoseok and Seokjin were relieved that Jimin and Taehyung were asleep when Jungkook awoke from the fueler. It had taken some time to calm the youngest incubus down enough to make him cooperate and not destroy the ship. It needed to be explained that they had not reached Szarvoun yet but would be arriving there soon. Jungkook wanted to go back to the fueler upon being told that, but Hoseok convinced him to train instead.

That left Seokjin in charge of the controls for the rest of the trip. Although Hoseok had been left in charge by Namjoon to be the acting captain, there sometimes came a time for the captain to be away from the controls. This was one of those times. It would probably be better for Seokjin to be the one training with Jungkook while the youngest was in a fueler-induced power boost, but Hoseok wanted to be the one to handle him if he got out of control.

It didn't seem to be an issue at the moment, though it was a huge possibility that Jungkook would become unreasonable once they would reach Szarvoun." _Just focus, Jungkook._ " Hoseok egged him on as they trained together." _You're going to save Yoongi. Destroy anyone who gets in your way._ " Balling his hands into tight fists, he got into a defensive position." _And right now, that's me. Give me all you've got._ "

"Yoongi." Jungkook couldn't think of anything else. His fueler-induced power boost left him with a one-track mind, only capable of thinking about his objective. The fueler often had this effect on incubi. Without hesitation, he charged at Hoseok, ramming his shoulder into the half-incubus with enough force to basically throw him to the wall.

Being half-human certainly didn't help Hoseok in such times like this. He was already much weaker than Jungkook without the boost from the fueler. With this boost, Hoseok had to be very careful to not let Jungkook accidentally pummel him. When his back hit the wall, Hoseok ducked down quickly to avoid a punch, diving to the side and somersaulting on the floor to escape the next attack. One thing Hoseok did well was dodge. He had to get talented at that during his training on Szarvoun in order to survive long enough to become a warrior.

Turning around to go after Hoseok, Jungkook's hands remained in tight fists. There was no way this would wear him down or burn up any of his energy. As long as he had this boost, he would be relentless and unstoppable. He would only calm down and become tired once the boost would wear off. Without taking a pause at all, he began swinging his fists at Hoseok, who successfully dodged every potential strike.

They had been going at this for quite a while, and Hoseok was starting to get worn out, but he couldn't let himself slow down. If he did that, Jungkook may end up actually hurting him or worse. After all, the youngest incubus was far from being in the right state of mind." _Is that all you got?! Come on!_ " Those words earned Hoseok a punch to the jaw that knocked him to the floor. He had to quickly roll to the side to avoid a stomp.

Jungkook chased after Hoseok, who proceeded to perform various rolls and sliding maneuvers across the floor to avoid the boosted incubus' kicks and stomps. Having enough of this little cat-and-mouse game, Jungkook swiftly reached down and grabbed Hoseok's ankle, lifting him up from the floor.

Hanging upside-down from Jungkook's grasp, Hoseok used his other foot to kick Jungkook in the face. That did nothing but annoy the youngest incubus, causing him to throw Hoseok across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor, grabbing his side."Shit..." This wasn't turning out well. A shout of pain left Hoseok when he was kicked in the stomach, but he saw an opening." _Sorry, Jungkook._ " he growled right before swinging a leg upward, kicking the other man right in the crotch.

As soon as he backed off from that kick, Jungkook growled, watching Hoseok scramble away from him. In the back of his mind, he knew that he shouldn't kill Hoseok. He knew Hoseok wasn't his enemy. However, he was under the influence of the fueler boost. It was like being under the influence of drugs or alcohol. He was intoxicated and not thinking clearly. Spinning around to go after Hoseok, he halted when he didn't see him. Where did he go? Surely, he didn't leave the room.

One of Hoseok's talents was being very sneaky and stealthy. He slipped behind Jungkook and matched his movements to not be noticed. He really needed a break. Reaching up, he tightly grabbed Jungkook's head, making sure his palm was fully against the other's scalp." _Numb._ " He was so relieved when Jungkook collapsed to the floor. That was an ability Hoseok had learned from Namjoon. It was forbidden to use it against other incubi, but Hoseok didn't really live by those rules anymore. Neither did his friends. They didn't need to follow the Szarvounian rules. Of course, it had been over a decade since the last time Hoseok had used this ability, so he leaned down over Jungkook to make sure he was okay."Jungkook?" Reaching out, he used two fingers to gently tap the younger one's cheek.

Jungkook was unresponsive, just staring blankly up at the ceiling. He was in a state of full numbness, unable to move. It wouldn't last long because of his fueler boost, but it would last long enough for Hoseok to rest a bit. As Jungkook stared up at the ceiling, his mind was still racing, full of thoughts of saving his mate and destroying all who stood in his way. Pure rage and violence swarmed around in his head. He would only know calmness again once he would have Yoongi back. Jungkook didn't care if he would need to use the fueler again. He would do anything it took to get Yoongi back home and in his arms.

Leaving the room and closing the door, Hoseok made his way down the long hall. He took a peek into the storage room to make sure Jimin and Taehyung were okay, pleased to see that the two humans were sleeping well enough. At least the noise of training hadn't woken them. Going further down the hall until he reached the control center, Hoseok entered and let out a sigh, effectively getting Seokjin's attention.

" _Did you manage to get him to cooperate a bit?_ " Seokjin asked without even looking at Hoseok.

" _Nah. I had to numb him._ " Lifting a hand, Hoseok rubbed his jaw where he'd been punched. He was surprised Jungkook hadn't broken his jaw. Perhaps the youngest incubus had been able to force himself to hold back a little. Hoseok knew that if he'd taken Jungkook's full strength to his jaw, he would have been screwed.

" _You numbed him?_ " Seokjin looked over at Hoseok now." _You know how to do that? Only collectors are taught once they're initiated into the title._ " Then, it clicked in his mind." _Namjoon taught you, didn't he? He's not supposed to do that. Did he teach you recently?_ "

Hoseok shook his head a little." _He taught me a long time ago, before I left Szarvoun. He knew it was against the rules, but he was always willing to bend those rules a little for me. Namjoon was always a straight-laced, obedient collector and captain, but love makes people do stupid things, including breaking rules and laws in some cases._ " Saying that now made him think of Taehyung, the human who had stupidly come onto this ship with his friend because of concern and love.

" _That'll definitely come in handy._ " Seokjin knew that Hoseok was incredibly useful for this mission, being sneaky and knowing the numbing ability." _Now it makes even more sense for Namjoon to choose you as the acting captain, not just because you're one of his mates. You're the best person for the position. You know every language he knows. You're stealthy. You know the numbing ability. And you know the layout of the emperor's dome like the back of your hand. You are priceless to this mission._ "

" _And you will have much better luck controlling Jungkook than I will once we get to Szarvoun because you're his best friend. You're priceless too._ " Sitting on his knees beside the chair Seokjin occupied, Hoseok leaned his head against the other incubus' thigh to rest." _I'll return to Jungkook soon. He got a few hits on me, so I need a moment to rest._ "

" _Be careful. Under the influence of the fueler, he could kill you. You know that._ " Seokjin warned.

Closing his eyes, Hoseok relaxed." _He won't. Even under the fueler's influence, I trust Jungkook to have enough restraint to not kill me. He clearly held back a little. If he hadn't, I'd have a broken jaw and some serious internal bleeding right now._ "


	22. Chapter 22

Yoongi wished he could cling to Namjoon as the two of them were led out of the ship. The world being introduced to his eyes and senses was not pleasant at all. Everything was dull, no bright colors to give anything a softer feeling. This world immediately felt cold, not temperature-wise. The temperature was the opposite, hot and humid. It felt like Yoongi was in a desert after heavy rainfall, but as the ground seemed to really be wet from possible rain, it was also hard and grey, like stone. The smell was the worst part, smelling putrid and damp.

The small human didn't look around for too long at a time, taking moments to turn his gaze back to Namjoon in search of comfort. He wanted to grab Namjoon's hand. He wanted to cling onto his arm. However, Yoongi and Namjoon both had their wrists bound behind their backs to keep them from misbehaving on the way to the emperor's dome. Minhyuk was in front of them, leading the way. Jihoon and Junhong were behind them, making sure they followed the captain.

" _Do we always have to take this route?_ " Junhong seemed to complain quietly to Jihoon, not wanting to be heard by Minhyuk." _You know I hate passing by the birth house. Minhyuk knows that too. That jerk._

Yoongi leaned a little closer to Namjoon."What's the birth house?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Namjoon answered simply."It's where succubi go to give birth."

" _I know you hate it, but it's the fastest route to the dome. Minhyuk is all about efficiency._ " Jihoon reached over discreetly to brush his fingers against the back of Junhong's hand. He wanted to give him some comfort but couldn't be caught doing so.

As they were passing by the house in question, Yoongi was startled by the sound of a woman screaming in pain."I-is she okay..?" he asked with hesitance, not knowing if such screams were normal in this world.

"She's just giving birth." Namjoon, and other Szarvounians, were used to hearing the screams from the birth house."There are no medicines in this world for birthing pain, as there are in your world. Unfortunately, that also means that there is a high chance that the succubus will die during the birth."

"That's so sad. The babies won't have mothers." Yoongi felt his heart twist at the sound of more screams from the birth house.

"It's a succubus' purpose to give birth. As long as the child survives, it doesn't matter." Namjoon didn't particularly like that either, but he also couldn't bring himself to care much about the death of a succubus.

"It doesn't matter? Namjoon, of course it matters. That's the loss of a life." Yoongi said in protest.

Namjoon was about to respond but was caught a little off guard when Yoongi suddenly hid his face against the incubus' arm."You okay?" Then, he realized what had bothered Yoongi. Off to the side, there was a couple having very open sex against the wall of a building. This was rather normal in Szarvoun, but Namjoon knew Yoongi wasn't accustomed to it. The only thing that disgusted Namjoon was the way the succubus of that couple stared at them as her incubus mate had her up against the wall, pounding into her. He hated succubi.

Junhong also seemed to notice Yoongi's discomfort and decided to ask about it." _What is making him so uncomfortable, Namjoon?_ " He didn't know what would bother Yoongi, being used to everything that was happening around them.

" _That is what's bothering him._ " Namjoon said as he looked toward the mating couple." _He's not used to seeing such open sex. It's taboo in his world._ "

Yoongi knew he was probably being a little uptight about it, but he was uncomfortable. Sure, he knew about the ways of Szarvoun that the incubi had told to him, and he knew about the ways of sex work and sexual liberation on Earth. He respected sex workers and those who sought to do as they pleased with their own bodies. He was simply not used to seeing it up close like this. It wasn't the same as just watching porn.

" _Oh, how bizarre. There is no open sex in his world? All behind closed doors?_ " That baffled Junhong.

Jihoon, on the other hand, gave a small hum." _Interesting._ " Part of him wished he could ask Yoongi questions about his world, but he couldn't understand the little male. He couldn't simply ask Namjoon either because he couldn't risk being overheard by Minhyuk, who would certainly punish him for that curiosity.

It was hard for Yoongi to walk straight as he tried to bury his face against Namjoon's arm more. He wished he could cover his ears, feeling dirty as he could hear the moans and sounds of sex. That couple wasn't the only sight of open sex they passed, and Yoongi was highly uncomfortable. He could practically feel eyes on him as well, unwanted gazes peering at him like a fresh piece of meat. It made him remember what Junhong had said before. The Szarvounians would think a smaller male like him was cute and want to claim him as their own. Thankfully, he had Namjoon with him to pretend to be his mate, but he didn't know how much longer that would keep him safe.

Now it was Namjoon's turn to be disgusted as they passed a couple of succubi, both exposed in their nude glory. This was also a normal occurrence that Namjoon had grown accustomed to seeing, but it was one that attributed to his hatred for succubi. These two succubi were exposing themselves fully to the passing incubus warriors, trying to seduce them into neglecting their duties. Why? Because succubi enjoyed getting incubi into trouble and watching them be punished."Sadistic bitches..." Namjoon grumbled under his breath.

Yoongi turned his head to look at the succubi out of curiosity and immediately regretted it. Sure, they were physically attractive, but he wasn't interested in women and definitely wasn't interested in seeing them naked.

" _Captain Minhyuk!_ " a woman's voice called from ahead.

They all halted as Minhyuk gave a small bow." _Lady Chaerin, Emperor Minseok has received my message, I presume._ "

Approaching the captain, the succubus gave off such an aura of authority, dressed in a suit like the incubi, hers being slick black and very complementing to her curves." _Yes, show him to me._ " She kept her back perfectly straight, standing in such an upright posture as Minhyuk stepped aside for her to have access to the small male behind him.

Yoongi tried to take a step back when the woman approached him, but he felt Jihoon's hands grab his biceps, holding him in place. Something about this woman scared him. He could tell that she was important in this world.

Chaerin grabbed Yoongi's chin a bit forcefully and turned his head from one side to the other, examining him." _Are you sure this little one is a world leader? He's so small and pathetic._ " Without hesitation, she reached down and fully grabbed Yoongi's crotch, smirking as the human tried to pull away but couldn't because of Jihoon holding him still." _He certainly isn't packing a full load, but his face is pretty. I'm sure Emperor Minseok will find a use for him._ "

As soon as Chaerin moved away from him, Yoongi looked up at Namjoon, wondering why he wasn't assisted just now. Was there nothing Namjoon could do or say to keep that woman from groping him like that? He wanted to ask, but he saw Namjoon shake his head before he could voice the question.

" _Take him to the dome._ " After saying that, Chaerin turned her gaze to Namjoon for only a second before giving her gaze back to Minhyuk." _I will inform the emperor of your arrival._ " That said, she walked away.

Once she left their presence, they all resumed walking. At that moment, Namjoon spoke lowly to Yoongi."That was Lady Chaerin. She's one of the emperor's mates. Speaking back to her or acting against her results in severe punishments and even death.

"She grabbed my balls, man." Yoongi was definitely not happy about that.

"Yeah, she's been known to do that." Namjoon sighed softly."She's done it to me before too. And Seokjin."

"Why?" It left Yoongi at a loss to think that a succubus would just grab men's privates like that.

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders, though he knew why it was done."The size of your dick matters here, Yoongi. It determines your use a lot of the time. She's probably on her way now to tell the emperor about your size."

"So what you're saying is that she's gonna go to the emperor to gossip about my dick." When Namjoon nodded, Yoongi groaned quietly.

" _Be quiet._ " Minhyuk commanded." _Your babbling is annoying._ "


	23. Chapter 23

" _We'll be landing soon, Jungkook. Try to stay calm._ " It was proving to be rather difficult for Seokjin to keep Jungkook from losing control of himself. It was like trying to contain a wild, starving animal from lunging at a feast of fresh meat." _Hoseok's trying to find a hidden spot to land. Then, we'll have to sneak our way to the emperor's dome. Can you do that?_ "

Jungkook's hands were at his sides, clenched into tight fists."Yoongi." Finding and saving Yoongi occupied his mind. Destroying anyone who got in his way was a thought that overrode his rational thinking process.

"You'll find Yoongi-hyung and get him back, Jungkook. I know you will." Jimin wanted to help, but he closed his mouth when Seokjin put up a hand in his direction to signal for him to be quiet.

" _Listen to me, Jungkook. Focus._ " Seokjin snapped his fingers at his own eye level to get Jungkook to look at his face." _Focus, warrior._ " He had to use a better choice of words, ones that had been drilled into their heads since childhood, the early days of training." _The objective of this mission is to recover your mate and annihilate the emperor. Follow orders given to us by Captain Hoseok, or we may fail. Do you understand?_ "

Though he couldn't really form many coherent words while in a fueler-induced high, Jungkook understood and nodded. Orders coming from his best friend were the most effective. No one else would be able to get him under control because they lacked that connection to him.

Knowing better than to touch Jungkook while he was in this state of fueled rage, Seokjin let out a small huff." _Alright. Stand in form until we land. That's an order, warrior._ " Turning to the side, Seokjin looked directly at Jimin and Taehyung, who had both found him and Jungkook while trying to ask about their location in space."You two, come with me to the control room. You can't stay here with Jungkook. That would be too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" Taehyung stepped over to Seokjin while holding Jimin's hand, the two humans following the incubus out of the room they'd all been occupying."Jungkook's our friend. Would he really hurt us? I know you said the fueler is like intoxication, but he knows deep down that we're his friends, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he knows that. Deep down, as you said." Seokjin closed the door once they all exited the room and sighed."But he can't control himself. He hurt Hoseok quite a bit while they trained earlier. Knowing that Hoseok is our friend caused him to hold back his strength a little, but even that would still be enough to kill the two of you. He won't be able to stop himself from killing you if he gets any reason to see you as a threat or hinderance. And seeing as you two can't really do anything to help him fight, you'll be seen as a hinderance. He will allow nothing to get in the way of rescuing his mate."

Clearing his throat quietly, Jimin tried to speak up a little."Seokjin, are you sure there's nothing we can do to help? We want to help. I want to help. Please give us some way to be useful." He was well-aware that Seokjin was mad at him for being on this ship, and he wanted to make it better. How else would be better than to be useful to the mission?

"You two know where the control room is, right? When we get in there, find a spot to sit and don't touch anything." Seokin completely ignored Jimin's words. He was still fighting with himself over how he felt about Jimin being on the ship and in harm's way.

That didn't set well with Jimin though."Seokjin." Pulling his hand away from Taehyung's, Jimin reached over and assertively grabbed Seokjin's hand instead."Stop ignoring me. You're being mean."

This seemed to push Seokjin's buttons in a rather wrong way. Jerking his hand away from Jimin's, Seokjin narrowed his eyes at the shorter human."You should have stayed home, Jimin." he spoke with a harsh tone."You were told to stay home. You would have been safe there. Instead, you came here and put yourself and Taehyung at risk. You could die. Do you not understand that? So don't tell me that I'm being mean. You're being stupid."

"I know that, Seokjin!" Jimin's raised voice caused Taehyung to back up, not wanting to get involved in the quarrel."I know it's dangerous! I know I could die! But I couldn't just sit around and do nothing! I've already told you that! Yoongi-hyung is my best friend, and I'm in love with you, you stupid fuckhead! I know how dangerous this is! But if anything can go wrong, I want to spend every minute with you that I possibly can! If I stayed home safely and something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself! I wouldn't be able to live with that! I'd rather die by your side than live without you! So yes, I'm being stupid, but no one ever said that love is smart! Love is fucking stupid!" Overcome with emotion, Jimin moved both hands up to his face, trying his best to contain tears and sobs that wanted to escape."I love you so fucking much, Seokjin, but you won't ackowledge that."

"I know you love me, Jimin, but that's why I wanted you to stay home. Can't you see that?" Seokjin reached out to touch Jimin's shoulder, only for his hand to be smacked away."Jimin, you want to be here because you love me, but I want you to be safe for that same reason."

Shaking his head, Jimin sniffled and used the sleeve of his suit to wipe his nose."If you love me, why won't you ever say it back?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He stormed away in the direction of the control room. He remembered how to get there, not needing to be escorted by an incubus who wouldn't return his words of affection.

"Give him a chance to cool down." Taehyung spoke softly, not wanting to use a tone that might stir up negative feelings.

"I do, you know." Seokjin said with his gaze lowered."Love him, I mean."

"Then why won't you tell him?" That made no sense to Taehyung.

It was too difficult for Seokjin to put his feelings into words like that."I told all of my previous mates that I loved them." he said sadly." _Right before I killed them._ "

And that was exactly what hit Taehyung harder than any meteor ever could hit a planet.


	24. Chapter 24

"Holy shit, that place is huge." Yoongi spoke with near-disbelief. Despite how much he'd been told in the past and all that he had already seen on this unwanted journey, he was still stricken with amazement at each new thing.

"The emperor's dome." Namjoon stated flatly. This wasn't looking good. The tides were not on their side at all. If Hoseok and the others didn't get to them soon, it might be too late."Be as brave as you can, Yoongi. It is in your best interest to remain quiet and calm, no matter what."

The dome before them was enormous, probably divided into multiple sects for different uses under the emperor's command. As Minhyuk led them inside with Jihoon and Junhong still following close behind, the air grew staler, if even possible. The inside of the dome was stuffy and dim, musty and filled with a rotten stench.

Yoongi recoiled at the smell, almost tripping on his own feet."Namjoon..." he mumbled under his breath.

Pulling at his binds just a little, Namjoon touched Yoongi's arm with his elbow."Be strong."

" _Little one._ " Junhong whispered from behind, leaning close to Yoongi's ear as they walked along a corridor." _Keep your eyes ahead, and do not look into any rooms. You will not like what you see._ " Junhong could judge by Yoongi's reactions to everything around them that the small male would not like to see the things in the rooms they would be passing.

Jihoon grabbed Junhong's wrist and pulled him back away from Yoongi, shaking his head. He knew how his friend felt about everything that was happening, but he refused to let those feelings get him in trouble.

As they continued down the long, winding corridor, Yoongi fought the curious urge to peek into rooms as they passed. The sounds he heard from within them made him sick. Gurgles, burning hisses, the scrape of metal on metal, all haunted the human's ears. Yoongi wished he could grab Namjoon's hand for even a small amount of comfort, but their binds made that impossible.

Voices that were barely audible seeped through the cracks of a large door Minhyuk approached. With a closed fist, the captain pounded twice on the door before pushing it open. The metal door scraped the stone floor, causing a few sparks. Entering the circular room, Minhyuk held his head up proudly." _Magnificent Emperor Minseok, I present to you the traitor Namjoon and his mate, the leader of a world not yet belonging to us._ "

In the center of the room was a hanging platform, suspended by four thick chains from the ceiling. On that square platform was a black throne, occupied by the emperor. Standing by the emperor was Chaerin, her gaze seeming bored." _Captain Minhyuk, you have pleased me well with this._ " spoke the emperor.

" _Emperor Minseok, I ask that you grant me the privilege to dispose of the traitor myself. It would be an honor to punish him on your behalf._ " This was something Minhyuk had always wanted. He had to try very hard to hold back the smirk that threatened to overtake his lips when the emperor gave a nod of approval.

Namjoon clenched his jaw, knowing their situation was quickly growing much worse. He wished there was something he could do in this moment, but any word spoken against the emperor would only bring forth his and Yoongi's deaths. He had to behave and keep them both alive for as long as possible.

" _What shall be done with the small leader?_ " Junhong asked, admittedly out of turn.

However, the question was met with a small hum from the emperor, instead of reprimand." _Since he is from a world we have not yet conquered, he is useful. Take him to the dungeon. Captain Minhyuk, you will gather warriors and take them to the dungeon. They will each mate with this small one in preparation to invade his world._ "

Minhyuk spun around to smirk at Yoongi." _Be prepared for a hundred matings, small leader._ " he sneered with sadistic joy." _Jihoon, take him to the dungeon. Junhong, start gathering the warriors from the dorms. I will dispose of the traitor then join you._ " With the emperor's nod of approval, they left the circular room.

Yoongi could barely walk, wobbly and full of fear. Was Jungkook going to save him in time? Or was he doomed to be raped by a hundred warriors? He would rather die. Back in the corridor, he was led to the left by Jihoon, the others going to the right. He was now separated from Namjoon.

" _I am sorry, little one._ " Jihoon spoke lowly." _I would release you if I could, but there is nowhere for you to hide here. Releasing you would only sentence us both to death._ "

" _Halt, warrior._ " a woman's voice commanded.

Stopping in his tracks, Jihoon looked back to see Chaerin, who had left the emperor's side yet again." _Yes, Ma'am?_ "

Chaerin pushed some of her long hair back behind her ear before stepping closer." _I will take him to the dungeon. You are dismissed._ "

" _Ma'am?_ " Jihoon didn't understand why Yoongi was being taken by the emperor's mate, but he couldn't argue." _Understood._ " Giving one last glance to the human, Jihoon walked away.

" _Have no fear, little one. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be to handle._ " She started walking in the direction of the dungeon, pleased to hear Yoongi's footsteps following her.

Yoongi kept his gaze forward, eyes locked on to Chaerin as he kept Junhong's words in mind from before. He mustn't look into any rooms they passed. The further they walked down this corridor and another, the sounds in the rooms became less grotesque and more fearsome. Growls and snarls filled Yoongi with dread. Once they reached what could easily be recognized as a dungeon, the human male saw many cells with unknown creatures in them. Were they prisoners from other worlds? He had thought that the inhabitants from other worlds were completely extinct after the Szarnounians would conquer, but it seemed there was one of each creature kept in the dungeon. At least, Yoongi assumed so from what he was seeing. Was he going to end up like them, locked in here for the rest of his days as a sort of horrible collection?

" _All of our cells appear to be occupied, so you have to share. Let's see..._ " Chaerin glanced around at the prisoners, deciding where she should put the human." _Ah. Perfect._ " Leading Yoongi along, she approached a cell that contained a tall, slender prisoner. The captive within the cell must have been at least eight feet tall. It was in the form of a man but had no face, just two gaping holes where eyes should be." _He has no mouth, so I don't have to worry about you getting eaten._ "

Yoongi was definitely not feeling comforted by those words. The tall creature frightened him. It was the color of ivory flesh and lanky. The ends of its legs were just nubs, no feet, but it did have hands with very long fingers, seven of them on each hand. Yoongi's heart pounded as Chaerin pulled out a key and unlocked the cell, opening the door.

" _Don't be afraid._ " Chaerin told Yoongi, her voice now lowered for some reason." _Not everything is what it seems._ " She gave the human a small nudge to get him to enter the cell before closing the door behind him." _Thirty minutes._ " she told him, as if she expected him to understand what it meant.


End file.
